


Беги за мечтой

by Kotokoshka, vera_nic



Series: Переводы Time in a Bottle by indiepjones46 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Bonus Chapter POV Leonard Snart, Bottom Barry, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Nine Inch Nails reference, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porny porn porn, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sexy Times, Spoilers, Top Leonard Snart, What Have I Done, coldflash - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Барри был вынужден покинуть Лена, и теперь его жизнь превратилась в сплошные руины - Айрис не разговаривает с ним, Кейтлин чуть было не убила его метасилами, а Циско не может простить того, что до Флэшпоинта его брат был жив. Барри никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, и отсутствие Лена преследует его повсюду, причиняя невыносимую боль.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Down a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684686) by [indiepjones46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46). 



> Отдельная благодарность бете vera-nic за титанический труд над каждой частью!

— Барри, проникновение в Центральном банке на Хайленд Авеню, — продрался голос через помехи в коммуникаторе костюма. Барри продолжал нестись вперед, бесцельно нарезая круги по улицам Централ Сити. Ему просто нужно было побыть одному.

— Есть сообщения о металюдях или специфическом оружии? — спросил он. Повисла пауза, а потом голос Циско в коммуникаторе снова ожил.

— Нет, никаких металюдей, никаких сообщений о криопушках или золотых пушках.

Барри и не подумал остановиться, в мгновение ока очутившись на окраине города.

— Полиция справится и без Флэша. Дай знать, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля, а пока я возьму выходной.

— Барри, — осторожно произнес Циско. — А если кто-то пострадает из-за того, что Флэша не было рядом? Полиция не сможет обойтись без жертв.

Барри двинулся в сторону остановки, напротив которой был расположен знакомый маленький дом. Последние три месяца он часто бывал там, но здание оставалось все таким же тихим, безжизненным и пустым. Как и его сердце.

— Если вы так беспокоитесь, может, предложите свою помощь? У вас обоих есть метасилы.

Гарнитура какое-то время хранила молчание. Барри понял, что зашел слишком далеко, говоря о новых и нестабильных силах Кейтлин, но его последнее время неконтролируемо несло, потому что он никак не мог помочь самому себе. Последние три месяца после возвращения с «миссии по спасению Леонарда Снарта» были, мягко говоря, тяжелыми. Последствия Флэшпоинта давали о себе знать самыми неожиданными и страшными способами, все отношения с окружающими у Барри разваливались. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и брошенным, и вместо того, чтобы довериться друзьям и семье, Барри лишь отталкивал их.

Подойдя к входной двери, Барри добавил:

— Слушай, Циско, извини меня. У меня не то настроение, чтобы носиться за преступниками, полиция сможет справиться и без меня. Позвони, если появится мета, связанный с Алхимией, а пока я просто хочу побыть один.

Не дождавшись ответа, Барри нажал на кнопку выключения связи и, обойдя дом, открыл заднюю дверь своим ключом, который он когда-то сделал.

Стоило Барри переступить порог дома, воспоминания захлестнули его удушливой тяжелой волной. Колени подогнулись, но Барри смог заставить себя обойти все комнаты. На кухне, где они с Леном завтракали, все казалось таким же кристально чистым, шкафы и холодильник были пусты. Гостиная сияла чистотой, а с кресла с подголовником исчезла знакомая черная куртка. Ванная тоже была пустой, как и нежилая комната Мика, но Барри все равно оглядел каждый угол, а потом направился в комнату, которую когда-то делил с Леном.

Барри замер в дверях, не решаясь войти, хотя он был здесь добрую дюжину раз с того момента, как последний раз видел Лена. Медленно переставляя ноги, Барри дошел до кровати и растянулся поперек выцветшего одеяла. Понимая всю глупость и бесполезность своих действий, Барри перевернулся на бок и уткнулся носом в подушку, размеренно дыша, но запах Лена был безжалостно стерт стиральным порошком. Сердце Барри сдавило тисками, он закрыл глаза, мучаясь от боли, но упрямо продолжал вспоминать. Он почти мог представить и почувствовать ощущения от большого сильного тела Лена, прижавшегося к нему сзади, одной рукой обнимающего Барри за талию. Еще чуть-чуть пофантазировав, он мог ощутить касание губ к своей шее или приятное давление пальцев на бедрах.

Барри знал, что не должен быть здесь. Лен очень четко дал ему понять, что не стоит оглядываться, когда фактически приказал Барри бежать домой, и он не мог не послушаться.

Первый месяц после того как Барри побывал вне времени вместе с Леном, был больше похож на непрекращающийся кошмар, в котором одна катастрофа следовала за другой. Его дружба с Айрис рухнула, потому что Барри так и не смог объяснить, почему дергается от каждого ее прикосновения или поцелуя. Метасилы Кейтлин выпустили наружу ее сдерживаемый гнев, направленный на Барри, вмешавшегося в таймлайн, тем самым превратив ее в метачеловека. А дружба с Циско охладилась до минусовых температур после того, как Циско узнал, что до Флэшпоинта его брат Данте был жив. Джо переживал за перманентно меланхоличного Барри, а новообретенные способности спидстера у Уолли вбили еще один клин между отцом и сыном.

Но это были далеко не все проблемы, Барри, ко всему прочему, остался без работы из-за этого осла Джулиана. Он шантажировал Барри тем, что расскажет всем про метасилы Кейтлин, и в обмен на молчание потребовал, чтобы Барри ушел из полиции, поэтому выбора у него особого не было. А еще за Барри теперь охотился какой-то сумасшедший непобедимый бог Савитар, который был как-то связан с Доктором Алхимией, превращавшим простых людей в мета, которыми они были во Флэшпоинте.

Барри никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, и все, что он хотел сейчас, это уткнуться носом Лену в шею и забыть об этом чертовом мире хоть на какое-то время.

Но Барри не мог этого сделать, потому что Лена не было.

Он носился по городу днем и ночью, пытаясь найти хотя бы какие-то следы Снарта или его сестры Лизы, но все убежища Негодяев были пусты, а в сети не появилось ни единого упоминания о человеке с пушкой, стреляющей жидким льдом.

Лен будто бы уехал из города, и на этот раз навсегда.

Барри приходил в «Святых и грешников», молча пил пиво и смотрел на дверь. Он знал, что на фоне мрачной публики бара выглядит как бельмо на глазу, но никто из посетителей не докучал ему, держась на расстоянии, будто бы вокруг Барри была запретная зона. Пару раз Барри попробовал порасспрашивать клиентов бара о Снарте, но те только отрицательно качали головой и быстро уходили.

Барри не знал, сколько времени он пролежал вот так, ничком на постели, таращась в потолок, с головой застряв в воспоминаниях о четырех волшебных днях с Леном, но его коммуникатор снова ожил, отвлекая его от тяжелых раздумий.

— Барри, у нас ЧП, — раздался в динамике взволнованный голос Циско. — Ты нужен в лаборатории.

С тяжелым вздохом Барри поднялся на ноги и машинально принялся разглаживать одеяло, пока на нем не осталось ни единой складки. Окинув комнату беглым взглядом, он вышел из дома и помчался в сторону лаборатории, не чувствуя ни малейшего реального энтузиазма.

Экстренные ситуации, связанные с металюдьми, стали для Барри совершенно обыденными, и даже после Флэшпоинта тут мало что изменилось. Разница была лишь в том, что теперь у Барри не было сердца.

Он оставил его в том доме. С Леном.


	2. Chapter 2

Барри затормозил посреди лаборатории, в замешательстве оглядываясь по сторонам. Не было слышно сигнала тревоги, никто не носился вокруг и не кричал о нападении, а Кейтлин и Циско неподвижно стояли напротив него. Барри стянул маску с лица и недоуменно оглянулся назад, но и там ничего не обнаружил.

— Ты же сказал, что тут ЧП. Что случилось? — спросил Барри, вертя головой и выискивая Джо, Уолли и Эйчара, которых нигде не было видно.

Циско зачем-то посмотрел на Кейтлин, взглядом будто бы давая ей карт-бланш. Сноу вздохнула, прежде чем начать говорить, и эта намеренная пауза Барри очень не понравилась.

— ЧП случилось с тобой, Барри. Мы хотели поговорить с тобой о том, что произошло после того, как ты ушел с Рори спасать Снарта.

Барри попятился, собираясь мгновенно сняться с места и снова исчезнуть за дверью, но Циско опередил его.

— Не делай этого, Барри! Ты нам должен, потому что мы оба пострадали из-за Флэшпоинта. А ты сам не свой с тех пор как вернулся с этой чертовой миссии, и мы хотим знать, почему.

Барри сжал зубы, сдерживая ругательства, что так и норовили соскользнуть с языка. Циско был прав, теперь Барри у них в долгу, но лишь при мысли о том, что ему придется обнажить перед кем-то душу, желудок сжался, а сердце заныло. Боль все еще была слишком свежа, и эмоции зашкаливали и не поддавались контролю, а отношения с двумя его друзьями сильно испортились, и его рассказ мог только все усугубить. Как они отнесутся, если он признается? Если он расскажет о романе с Леном, не станет ли пропасть между ними еще больше?

Прокручивая в голове невеселые мысли, Барри молчал, уставившись в глянцевый пол лаборатории. Кейтлин нерешительно приблизилась к нему и взяла за руку, все еще затянутую в красную перчатку.

— Барри, мы волнуемся за тебя. Все беспокоятся, но только я и Циско знали, куда ты ушел. Нам казалось, что тебя не было всего несколько минут, но ведь прошло намного больше, правда? Что-то изменилось в тебе. Мы хотим помочь, но тебе нужно рассказать, что именно случилось.

Пальцы Барри рефлекторно сжали руку Кейтлин. Когда он вернулся в лабораторию, то понял, что, судя по часам, отсутствовал всего пару минут. Друзья были потрясены его молниеносным возвращением, но Барри лишь бросил им, что миссия увенчалась успехом, а потом снова убежал. И сколько бы раз друзья ни пытались до него достучаться, Барри только больше закрывался. А когда мир вокруг него начал рушиться, Барри замкнулся в себе еще больше, а от него прежнего осталась только оболочка.

Барри поднял голову и встретился взглядом с темными глазами Циско.

— Все это неважно. Это в прошлом. Незачем это обсуждать. Мне просто нужно немного времени… — Барри на секунду замолк, мрачно ухмыльнувшись. — Времени. Какая удачная шутка. — Его голос сочился горечью и презрением к самому себе.

— Сколько тебя на само деле не было? — подал голос Циско. Его выражение лица было бесстрастным. — Где ты был? Что видел? С кем ты был, и что случилось?

Спидфорс внутри Барри начал медленно циркулировать, постепенно ускоряясь. Оставив Лена три месяца назад, он больше не мог держать силу скорости в узде. Барри мало спал, если только дремал то тут, то там, но в итоге все равно бежал, чтобы успокоиться. Бег помогал ему забыть, позволял перестать чувствовать, просто давая окунуться в вихрь прохладного ветра. Но как только Барри останавливался, эмоции снова захлестывали, боль разрывала его внутренности как самое острое лезвие, спидфорс захватывал его тело, пронзая электрическим током так, будто грозил разорвать Барри на части. Он никогда не чувствовал такой потери контроля и никак не мог понять, как справиться с силой скорости без Лена.

Барри уставился куда-то в пространство, лишь бы не смотреть на своих друзей и не видеть сочувствующих взглядов.

— Меня не было четыре дня, — наконец признался он, своими словами разорвав напряженное молчание, повисшее в лаборатории.

Кейтлин нервно втянула воздух в легкие.

— Четыре дня? Бог мой, Барри, почему ты не сказал нам? Где ты был все это время?

Барри тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что вопросы не прекратятся, поэтому его желание сохранить все случившееся в тайне не имело никакого смысла. Хотя, его рассказ может ничего и не изменить, но, по крайней мере, Барри точно оставят в покое.

— После того как я спас Лена... то есть Снарта, Окулус взорвался, а нас отнесло в сторону от временного потока, турбулентность сбила корабль с курса, но нам удалось его стабилизировать. Мы вернулись в Централ Сити на четыре дня раньше, чем уехали.

— Погоди, — прервал его Циско. — Ты был в городе четыре дня, но ни слова не сказал нам?

Барри пристально посмотрел в лицо своего лучшего друга (лучшего ли?).

— Что ты от меня хочешь, Циско? А? Мне нужно было позвонить тебе и сказать: «Хэй, Циско! Я из будущего сейчас в городе, но я не могу вернуться, потому что я из настоящего все еще здесь, и ничего из того, что я сейчас сказал, не будет иметь никакого смысла, пока не пройдут четыре дня». — Барри невесело ухмыльнулся. — У нас не было выбора, кроме как скрываться, ну или послать таймлайн еще куда подальше.

— Нас? — переспросила Кейтлин. — Ты был с кем-то?

Барри почувствовал, как кровь отлила от лица, а руки похолодели. Он какое-то время помялся, подбирая слова.

— Только я и Лен. Вдвоем, в убежище Негодяев на окраине Централ Сити.

В повисшей тишине голос Циско прозвучал непривычно громко.

— Так вот чем ты занимался каждый раз, когда ты отключал гарнитуру и Джи-Пи-Эс… Ты возвращался туда? Почему, Барри? Он все еще там?

Барри покачал головой, с трудом проглотив комок в горле.

— Нет. Он ушел.

Призрак прикосновения Лена снова коснулся Барри, вызывая ноющую боль в том месте, где еще недавно было сердце. Он посмотрел на Кейтлин и увидел в ее карих глазах беспокойство.

— Барри, он тебя обидел?

Губы Барри дернулись, когда он вспомнил, как зубы Лена впились в его плечо, пока он жестко трахал его, держа за бедра и насаживая на член.

— Можно и так сказать, но все не так, как кажется.

— Я не понимаю. Что произошло в том доме между тобой и Снартом за эти четыре дня, что на тебя так сильно повлияло? — осторожно поинтересовалась Кейтлин.

Прежде чем ответить Барри сделал глубокий медленный вдох. Ему ни капли не было стыдно за то, что случилось, поэтому он смело встретил взгляды друзей, подняв голову.

— Мы были близки. В интимном плане. Очень, очень близки.

Кейтлин испуганно прижала ладони ко рту, а брови Циско поползли вверх.

— Эй, эй! — воскликнул он, делая шаг ближе к Барри. — Ты хочешь, сказать, что делал с Капитаном Холодом что-то… грязное?

Горячее пламя ярости лизнуло позвоночник Барри.

— Нет, Циско! — прорычал он. — У меня был секс с Леном. Не Капитаном Холодом. Между ними большая разница, поэтому думай, что говоришь.

Циско замер и тут же шагнул обратно, заметно стушевавшись от несвойственного гнева Барри.

— Эй, извини, — примирительно произнес Рамон. — Я ничего плохого не имел в виду, я тебя не осуждаю.

Барри закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову к потолку.

— Нет, все в порядке, это я должен извиняться. Не стоило наезжать на тебя, я прекрасно понимаю, как все это звучит.

Рука Кейтлин снова сжала пальцы Барри, аккуратно потягивая его в сторону кресла, вынуждая присесть. Барри позволил ей повозиться с ним, а Циско стоял в отдалении, с опаской поглядывая в их сторону.

— Барри, — начал Циско. — Мы просто пытаемся выяснить правду. Последнее, что мы знали, это то, что Снарт был твоим врагом, но теперь ты говоришь, что у вас… взаимное влечение друг к другу. Мы просто пытаемся разобраться.

— Было влечение, — поправил Барри. — У меня не было выбора, кроме как вернуться, а Лену пришлось исчезнуть, чтобы их с Лизой не нашли Повелители времени. Я не видел Лена с той самой ночи.

— Но ты ищешь его, правда? — вставила Кейтлин. — Вот, где ты был, когда не работал с нами или Джо?

Барри быстро заморгал.

— Его нет в Централ Сити. Я все проверил. Лен действительно ушел.

— Ох, Барри. — Кейтлин тяжело вздохнула и отвела каштановую прядь со лба Барри. — Ты влюбился. И из-за этого оттолкнул Айрис. Поэтому ты не спишь и мучаешься от тоски…

Ее доброта и понимание заставили Барри съежиться на жестком стуле. Он закрыл лицо руками, его спина задрожала от циркулирующего в крови спидфорса, а на глазах выступили едва сдерживаемые слезы. Кейтлин приобняла его, пока Барри полузадушенно шептал:

— Я так старался не делать этого, Кейтлин. Он предупредил, что мне нельзя в него влюбляться, но я ничего не мог поделать… Лен совсем непохож на холодного надменного преступника. Он чертовски умный и смешной, и самый сильный человек, которого я встречал, пусть он и не мета. Он заставил меня чувствовать то, чего я никогда не испытывал. Наверное, он изменил меня словами и прикосновениями.

Кейтлин утешающее погладила Барри по вздрагивающей спине.

— Я понимаю, через что ты проходишь. Я узнала, что такое любовь с Ронни, а потом дважды потеряла его. Я думала, что уже никогда не смогу вернуться из этой пучины отчаяния, но я справилась, ведь время лечит. Знаешь, что помогло мне? — Барри покачал головой, и Кейтлин продолжила. — Мои друзья. Ты и Циско, Гарри и Джо, и даже Айрис, все вы помогли мне держаться на плаву. Не отталкивай нас, Барри. Позволь помочь.

Барри высвободился из ее объятий и потер мокрое от слез лицо.

— Я ни на что не имею права, кроме презрения. Я облажался, создав Флэшпоинт и изменив ваши жизни. Я должен быть благодарен, что спасение жизни Лена ничего не изменило в этой линии времени.

— Не говори так, Барри, — прервал его Циско. Барри поднял глаза и увидел, что Циско подошел к нему вплотную. — Спасение его жизни кое-что изменило. Для тебя, для Айрис, и держу пари, для него тоже. Перестань казнить себя. Неважно, какими способностями ты обладаешь и как быстро можешь бежать, в первую очередь ты человек. Ты все еще наш друг, и мы позаботимся о тебе.

Слова Циско стали настоящим бальзамом для израненной души Барри. Он помнил, как изменилось лицо Циско, когда он узнал о Данте, в ту секунду осознавая, что их дружба разрушена навсегда. Однако теперь появилась крошечная искорка надежды.

— Спасибо, Циско, — откашлявшись, хрипло ответил Барри. — Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал этих слов.

— Если хочешь, я могу помочь найти его, — предложил Циско, но Барри грустно покачал головой.

— Не стоит, но спасибо за предложение. Лен был прав, когда говорил, что наше время закончилось. Просто сон во сне. Я должен быть защитником Централ Сити, то есть Флэшем, а Лену нужно было исчезнуть. Хотеть — это не значит получить. Теперь я усвоил урок.

Кейтлин сжала его плечо и мягко произнесла:

— Тебе нужно переодеться. Уже обед, можем сходить в китайский ресторан, взять по ло мейну. Что скажешь?

Барри согласился, пусть даже не был голоден. Его тело по-прежнему требовало подзарядки, а бег забирал много энергии, так что позволить себе слабость из-за отсутствия еды Барри не мог. Мелькнув вспышкой молнии. Барри вернул костюм в витрину, а сам переоделся в джинсы и свитер.

Циско робко улыбнулся.

— Пойдем, я угощаю, у тебя же нет зарплаты. Фигово, что у Флэша нет льгот.

Кейтлин поморщилась в ответ на шутку, а Барри криво улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, кое-кто сказал мне, что героям хреново платят, но мне нравится помогать людям.

Выйдя вместе с друзьями на крыльцо лаборатории, Барри впервые за долгое время почувствовал, что груз на его плечах стал чуть легче, после того как он рассказал все.

Но ему так хотелось, чтобы боль от одиночества и тоски по Лену тоже уменьшилась.


	3. Chapter 3

Неделю спустя Барри снова сидел в «Святых и грешниках» и потягивал содовую. Он так часто посещал это не совсем приличное заведение, что барменша уже запомнила его имя, а посетители больше не косились в его сторону с недоверием. 

Дарлин была одной из тех женщин, про которых Циско говорил «напрашивается, чтобы ее окрутили и хорошенько отжарили». У нее была обветренная кожа, прокуренные зубы, а из выреза футболки почти выпрыгивала татуированная грудь. За последние три месяца Барри успел найти с барменшей общий язык, даже прислушивался к ее советам, а она смеялась над его неуклюжими потугами поддерживать вежливую беседу, пихала ему тарелку несвежего попкорна и просила перестать совать нос не в свое дело.

Барри пытался убедить себя, что он таскается в бар вовсе не для того, чтобы встретить там Лена, но в глубине души понимал, что это так и есть. Независимо от того, в какой части Централ Сити он находился, Барри все равно продолжал искать Лена, но в этот раз у него были скрытые мотивы. Количество мелких преступлений росло катастрофическими темпами, и большая их часть казалась связанными друг с другом. Даже ограбление банка, которое Флэш по понятным причинам пропустил неделю назад, словно было частью этой новой волны преступности. Единственное, что точно было известно — ни один из преступников не использовал смертоносных метасил.

Кражи и грабежи только казались случайными — у нескольких задержанных обнаружили одинаковые золотые монеты размером с четвертак, но вместо давно почившего президента, стороны украшали зазубренные молнии. Как только полиция поняла, в чем тут дело, они сразу начали прочесывать город и нашли точно такие же монеты в банках, ломбардах и у ювелиров. Каждого задержанного преступника допрашивали несколько часов, но никто не сказал и слова, предпочтя сесть в тюрьму, нежели встретиться с «Боссом». Вскоре стало ясно, почему они так бояться этого «Босса», потому что двух пойманных преступников, ограбивших ювелирный магазин и застреливших охранника, нашли мертвыми на ступеньках полицейского участка, с прикрытыми золотыми монетами глазами.

В этом случае любопытство сыграло Барри на руку — перед тем, как окончательно стать безработным, он позаимствовал одну из монет, чтобы Циско смог провести необходимые тесты. После проверки Циско сказал, что монеты из двадцати четырех-каратного золота, но воодушевление Барри тут же развеялось, потому что Рамон добавил, что золотая пушка Лизы не имеет к этим монетам никакого отношения, ведь это было червонное золото, а ее пистолет способен создавать лишь золотое покрытие. Конечно, исключать вариант вмешательства Лизы было нельзя, но для отливки подобных монет должно было потребоваться много ресурсов.

Но Барри не мог отпустить эту мысль. Это была первая весомая зацепка относительно Лена за все эти долгие месяцы, и что-то подсказывало ему, что молния на монетах это не просто чеканка, а сообщение для него. Барри необходимо было добраться до самого основания преступной группировки, если там он обнаружит Лизу, то и Лен наверняка будет поблизости.

Продолжая мусолить в голове рассуждения, Барри приехал в бар поздно вечером, собираясь высмотреть нескольких подходящих человек и осторожно порасспрашивать. Как и всегда, его встретили с недоверием и открытой враждебностью, но никто не собирался лезть на рожон и драться.

После двух часов бесплодных расспросов Барри хотел было понуро удалиться, но тут Дарлин поманила его за собой, жестом указав за дверную панель за стойкой. Сердце Барри истерично заколотилось, а ладони стали влажными от предвкушения. Он надеялся, что она даст ему хотя бы крупицы информации, а не попытается снова предложить переспать. С деланной незаинтересованностью Барри поднялся с шаткого стула и направился за женщиной в комнату за стойкой. Как только они вошли внутрь, Дарлин оглянулась, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии слежки, а потом заперла дверь.

— Что случилось? — Барри засунул руки в карманы. — Если ты опять хочешь предложить мне бесплатный минет, я, пожалуй, откажусь.

Ее ярко накрашенные губы искривились в пугающе холодной усмешке.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, детка, но я не для этого позвала тебя сюда. Ты мне нравишься, Барри, поэтому я хочу тебя предупредить — не стоит больше приходить сюда и задавать вопросы. Ты заставляешь завсегдатаев нервничать, а хозяину это не нравится. Ты должен покинуть бар и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться, слышишь?

Услышав о хозяине, Барри мгновенно воспрянул духом.

— Хозяин? Я никогда раньше о нем не слышал. Почему он волнуется из-за моих вопросов? Он связан с золотыми монетами? Кто владелец бара, Дарлин? Я могу поговорить с ним?

Дарлин печально покачала головой.

— Ох, милый, ты что, не слышишь, что я говорю? Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что уйдешь и навсегда забудешь об этом месте. Вернись к нормальной жизни, оставь все это дерьмо, думай о себе. Тебе не место здесь, если ты останешься, с тобой точно что-нибудь случится.

Барри невесело ухмыльнулся и продолжил наступление.

— Не беспокойся обо мне. Я намного сильнее, чем кажусь, и в состоянии позаботиться о своей заднице. Как мне найти владельца бара? Мне нужны ответы.

Глаза Дарлин заметно погрустнели. Она вытянула руку и осторожно погладила Барри пальцем по груди.

— По крайней мере, я могу сказать ему, что сделала все, что в моих силах. — Она горестно вздохнула. — Мне очень жаль, сладкий.

Барри насторожено нахмурился.

— Почему тебе жаль, Дар…

Он услышал шепот и движение за спиной слишком поздно, не хватило всего доли секунды. В позвоночник врезался разряд не меньше пятидесяти тысяч вольт, Барри закричал и упал на пол как мешок с мукой, ощущения были такие, словно его переехало грузовиком. Ноги перестали слушаться, отказываясь двигаться. Химия его тела привычно бросилась устранять повреждения, но было поздно — его ослабевшие запястья окутало знакомым голубоватым светом. Наручники Циско прекрасно делали свою работу, Барри физически ощутил, как прекращается вибрация внутри него, а спидфорс отступает, превращая Флэша в обычного человека.

Барри попробовал приоткрыть слезящиеся глаза и заморгал, высматривая сквозь пелену лицо предательницы Дарлин. Она присела на корточки рядом и аккуратно убрала волосы с его лба. Золотистая вспышка мелькнула в ее декольте, и Барри понял, что знает этот блеск — это была монета, нанизанная на тонкую цепочку.

— Я пыталась тебя предупредить. Босс недоволен твоим поведением и расспросами. Надеюсь, твое милое личико не пострадает. Удачи, малыш, она тебе пригодится.

Язык Барри будто распух и не ворочался, он хотел было что-то сказать, но тут перед глазами все помутнело от яркой вспышки света, а в его затылок врезался приклад автомата.


	4. Chapter 4

Сознание возвращалось к Барри скачками. Первый раз он очнулся, лежа на спине в какой-то машине. Его глаза были завязаны, в рот всунута какая-то тряпка, а руки стянуты за спиной. Пол был жесткий и неприятно холодил щеку, но это здорово помогло ему сдержать тошноту, то того момента, пока ему не заткнули рот. Слава богу, что наручники Циско никак не повлияли на его ускоренный метаболизм, так что желудок Барри был пуст, но от рвотных позывов зверски болела голова, поэтому он был только рад снова отрубиться.  
  
Во второй раз Барри пришел в себя, когда два здоровенных мужика потащили куда-то, беспрестанно ворча и жалуясь на тяжелый груз. Он все еще чувствовал слабость, голова гудела от пережитого удара, но Барри смог собраться и кое-как начал воспринимать реальность, запоминая детали окружения хотя бы по запахам и звукам — низкий трубный рев, запах гниющей рыбы подсказали, что его привезли куда-то к воде. Его подозрения подтвердились, когда он смог расслышать удары волн о пирс и звон буя.  
  
Когда мужчины бросили его на землю, желудок Барри снова скрутило в спазме.  
  
— Интересно, что Босс собирается делать с этим тощим мальцом, — произнес грубый мужской голос. — Ему надо было дать мне пристрелить это мелкое дерьмо, что я сначала и предлагал.  
  
Второй мужчина снова подхватил Барри за плечи, чтобы тащить дальше.  
  
— Ты знаешь правила, тупица. Мы никого не убиваем.  
  
— Ага, скажи это Майку и Паскалю, кретин, — саркастически ответил «тупица».  
  
«Кретин» не остался в долгу.  
  
— Они нарушили правила и пришили охранника, так что виноваты сами. Хватит тявкать, давай его затащим побыстрее. Я сейчас сдохну от голода.  
  
Барри почти отрубился, пока Кретин и Тупица тащили его по каким-то коридорам, хлопая дверями, а потом бесцеремонно швырнули на голый матрас. Барри не смог сдержать болезненный стон от удара головой о каркас железной кровати, и видимо он здорово напугал бугаев этим звуком, потому как они поспешили убраться, закрыв за собой дверь. Превозмогая боль, Барри перекатился на бок, отчаянно пытаясь расцепить соединенные за спиной наручники.  
  
Голоса, доносившиеся из коридора, были едва различимы, но Барри смог разобрать отдельные слова: «он сказал — никакой крови», «… и дал нам конкретные указания», «я хочу свалить, пока он не вернулся». Не справившись с наручниками, Барри хотел сделать еще что-нибудь, но дверь снова открылась. Он попытался вернуться в исходное положение и выпрямиться, но тут же сверзился с низкой кровати на жесткий пол.  
  
— Полегче, парень, — сказал незнакомы мужской голос, который совсем не звучал доброжелательно. — Скоро боль утихнет.  
  
Барри не верил ни единому слову, но никак не мог защитить себя в таком положении. Он почувствовал, как мужчина опустился рядом с ним, а потом что-то больно кольнуло его в шею. Барри закричал, но тут же потерял связь с реальностью и снова провалился в беспамятство.  
  
Барри не знал, через сколько времени пришел в себя, вынырнув из тяжелой дремы. Его глаза все еще были завязаны, но теперь он был распростерт на удобной кровати с руками, привязанными к спинке. Барри подвигал челюстью, мысленно говоря спасибо за то, что мерзкую тряпку изо рта убрали. Пошевелив головой, Барри внезапно понял, что страшная боль в затылке исчезла, а на ногах появились ботинки и носки.  
  
Услышав шелест одежды где-то рядом, Барри напрягся.  
  
— Не волнуйся, малыш. Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно. Приказ Босса. Тебе лучше? Босс сказал снять наручники, чтобы твои запястья зажили, но мне пришлось надеть их снова перед тем, как ты проснешься.  
  
Барри не знал, что на это ответить, поблагодарить его что ли, но решил не молчать.  
  
— Кто ты? Что тебе нужно? — с трудом прохрипел он.  
  
Кровать просела рядом с Барри.  
  
— Я? Я никто, малыш. Просто еще один винтик в машине, но немного более надежный, чем большинство. Я просто делаю свою работу, за которую мне неплохо заплатили. Хочешь пить? Я принес чашку с водой. Она не отравлена, обещаю. Босс подробно объяснил, как тебя следует лечить.  
  
Барри фыркнул, но от воды не отказался. Ему было плевать, даже если она отравлена, во рту все напоминало пустыню. Мужчина наклонился и поднес к губам Барри трубку. Он вцепился в нее, жадно втягивая прохладную воду, пока чашка не опустела. Барри откинулся обратно на кровати и пошевелил закованными запястьями. Если бы он смог избавиться от них, он бы исчез, прежде чем кто-то бы заметил.  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто сделал эти наручники, но они для этих самых людей с силами, которых крутили по ТВ. Я видел, как быстро зажила рана на твоей голове, когда я снял их. Какие у тебя силы? — спросил мужчина голосом, полным любопытства.  
  
Барри снова подвигал руками, но ничего, кроме прострелившей запястья боли, не получил.  
  
— Сними наручники, и я покажу, на что способен.  
  
— Нет, тогда я лишусь жизни. Я не очень любопытен. Я видел, что Босс делает с теми, кто нарушает правила. Два идиота, которые привели тебя сюда, сейчас у него. Не думаю, что они будут впредь посылать приказы нахер. — Мужчина поднялся на ноги, явно собираясь уйти. — Отдыхай, малыш. Босс скоро придет повидать тебя.  
  
Когда тяжелая, и судя по звуку бронированная дверь захлопнулась, Барри зарычал в бессильной злобе.  
  
Дожидаясь этого чертового Босса, он решил не тратить время за бессмысленные психи, а попробовал проверить свои возможности, исходя из затруднительного положения. Ступнями он мог дотянуться до края кровати, значит постель была вовсе не королевских размеров. Ткань под его голыми пятками была мягкой и ощутимо пахла стиральным порошком. Глаза Барри все еще скрывала повязка, но даже по немногочисленным тактильным ощущениям и запахам он мог сказать, что новая тюрьма разительно отличалась от той, в которую его приволокли изначально. Прислушиваясь к разговорам и считая шаги мужчины, который принес ему воду, Барри понял, что комната довольно большая, но со звукоизоляцией, потому что эха слышно не было.  
  
В его теперешнем состоянии было трудновато понять, сколько времени прошло, но навскидку где-то через полчаса ручка двери со скрежетом повернулась, возвещая о прибытии еще кого-то. Когда дверь захлопнулась, а замок с лязгом закрылся, сердце Барри заполошно забилось. Он облизал губы, прислушиваясь к шагам, нервы были на пределе. Человек обошел кровать, а потом Барри услышал плеск воды о раковину. Когда шаги приблизились к постели, Барри мысленно проклял повязку, закрывающую его глаза, он был связан и совершенно беспомощен.  
  
Не в силах больше молчать, Барри выдохнул:  
  
— Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?  
  
Раздался хриплый вздох, и Барри понял, что вошедший — это мужчина. Он ничего не ответил, но Барри почувствовал, как незнакомец навис над ним, видимо рассматривая. Вдруг влажная ткань коснулась его виска, Барри вздрогнул и хотел отстраниться, но мужчина не стал обращать внимания на его попытки увернуться, только сжал пальцами его подбородок, пока другая рука скользила по месту удара прикладом. Барри не знал, что думать, но справедливо рассудил, что лучше не рыпаться и молча лежать. Он не шевелился и почти не дышал, пока мужчина стирал засохшую кровь и протирал чистой тканью его лицо. Потом места удара коснулись прохладные пальцы, словно проверяя, и наконец мужчина удовлетворенно вздохнул и встал с постели.  
  
Барри сжал кулаки и поерзал на постели. Его нервно потряхивало, несмотря на то, что умом Барри понимал — человек, собирающийся его убить, точно не стал бы стирать с его лица засохшую кровь.  
  
Когда мужчина снова подошел к постели, Барри набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и начал атаковать.  
  
Но безуспешно.  
  
— Вы решили обойтись без злодейских речей? Потому что я чертовски голоден, и мои руки просто отваливаются. Так что можно обойтись без пыток, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем мой урчащий желудок.  
  
Ответом ему был только вздох. Несмотря на показную браваду, Барри ужасно боялся, его буквально сковало страхом изнутри, ведь бороться без сил было бесполезно. Он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас находится в полном подчинении своего неизвестного похитителя, команда которого уже зарекомендовала себя как чертовы головорезы. Пока его запястья сковывали наручники, Барри оставался совершенно беззащитным перед кровью, болью и смертью. И, по всей видимости, человек, стоящий возле кровати, был способен на все эти три ужасные вещи.  
  
Послышалось какое-то шевеление, и большие шершавые ладони плавно скользнули Барри под рубашку. Изо рта Барри вырвался не по-мужски тонкий всхлип. Рука, скользящая по коже, была прохладной и тяжелой, она аккуратно погладила мышцы пресса, а потом двинулась ниже. Совсем низко.  
  
Барри задергался и запаниковал.  
  
— Нет, хватит!  
  
Рука тут же исчезла. Барри задыхался, давясь чувством тревоги и адреналином, но настойчивые гложущие мысли все равно пробивались через панику и лезли на поверхность. Казалось, будто бы он знал эти пальцы. Что-то знакомое было в том, как человек терпеливо ждал, пока Барри поддастся его контролю, внутри него отчаянная надежда боролась со страхом оказаться не правым.  
  
Он почти наяву услышал голос Лена, шепчущий ему в ухо «Тогда слушай правило номер два. Слово «нет» означает, что я немедленно прекращаю то, что делаю». Барри мог представить тот момент настолько четко, что слышал тягучие интонации его голоса, чувствовал запах его одеколона и тяжесть тела, пригвоздившего Барри к кровати.  
  
Прежде чем Барри смог выровнять сбившееся дыхание, рука снова вернулась. Пальцы следовали тем же путем, но на этот раз поверх рубашки. Барри сдался и позволил ласкать себя, вслушиваясь в потяжелевшее дыхание, голова кружилась, а в легких жгло. Ладонь прошлась вверх по груди и сжалась на горле Барри, осторожно, не перекрывая дыхание.  
  
Барри сглотнул, чужая рука продолжала давить на кадык.  
  
— Лен?..  
  
Мягкая подушечка большого пальца прошлась по щеке вверх вниз, задержавшись на бьющейся на виске жилке. Молчание тянулось целую вечность, и когда Барри уже больше не мог терпеть, он наконец услышал знакомый чуть хриплый голос.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты вспомнил одно из правил, даже в такой ситуации. Не скажу, что сильно впечатлен твоим поведением относительно других, Барри Аллен.


	5. Chapter 5

Дыхание сбилось, все тело Барри натянулось тетивой и рванулось на голос, который преследовал его долгие месяцы в мечтах, во сне и наяву.  
  
— Боже мой, Лен, — Барри с трудом мог говорить, потому что связки разом растеряли эластичность. — Что, черт возьми, происходит? Где ты был? Что я здесь делаю?  
  
Рука Лена сменила направление и снова сжала подбородок Барри, а палец прошелся по нижней губе, посылая по венам чистые электрические разряды. Дождавшись, пока Барри притихнет, Лен скользнул пальцем между его зубов. Голова тут же поплыла, затапливая разум вожделением, кровь отхлынула и устремилась к быстро тяжелеющему члену. Хоть тьма по-прежнему закрывала его глаза, Барри мог почти воочию увидеть холодное синее пламя в глазах Лена, который смотрел на связанного Барри, полностью отдающего себя в его власть.  
  
Барри больше не мог сдерживать стона и укусил Лена за палец, втягивая его полностью в рот.  
  
Лен одобрительно хмыкнул, убирая палец и поглаживая нижнюю губу Барри, пока она не стала влажной от слюны.  
  
— Ты всегда куда-то несешься, Скарлет. Уймись. В ближайшее время ты никуда не уйдешь. Дай мне несколько минут, чтобы насладиться исполнением одной из моих самых горячих и темных фантазий.  
  
Ноздри Барри дернулись, он дугой выгнулся на кровати, дергая связанными руками, зная, что от этой позы каждая мышца и жила в его теле натянулись до предела. Пусть часть его тела была дико возбуждена, другая часть, более адекватная, начинала злиться. Быстро включив мозг, Барри сопоставил все факты и убедился, что Лен и есть тот самый Босс, которого все мелкие сошки так боялись.  
  
Тот же человек, что держал Барри в объятиях и трахал с животной страстью был тем самым, кто убил двоих мужчин за то, что они грохнули охранника во время ограбления, распланированного Леном. Лен был тем, кто приказал похитить Барри и лишить его сил, да еще и ударить по голове.  
  
Чем больше Барри думал об этом, тем больше раздражался, глуша в себе обиду и боль.  
  
Чувствуя, как жжет глаза от слез, Барри сорвался, взбрыкнул на постели, целясь ногой в грудь наклонившегося над ним Лена, зная, что с такого расстояния точно попадет. Лен явно не ожидал внезапной атаки, задушено всхлипнул и слетел с кровати, приземляясь на пол и звучно матерясь. Барри не стал дожидаться, пока Лен поднимется на ноги и прорычал:  
  
— Это твоя фантазия, Лен? Отправить своих ебучих головорезов, чтобы меня вырубили электрошоком, связали, а потом еще и череп раскроили! Или твоя фантазия — это накачать меня наркотой и привязать к кровати, как свинью на вертеле? — голос Барри сквозил несдерживаемой яростью, которая, как оказалось, копилась внутри все это время. — Да пошел ты со своими фантазиями на хер, Снарт. Я играю в такие игры только с тем, кому могу доверять.  
  
Барри дышал так быстро, что собственное дыхание заглушало все звуки, но он смог расслышать, как Лен поднялся с пола и присел обратно на постель, где-то рядом с Барри. Прикосновение пальцев было легким и почти неощутимым, будто его не было вовсе. Барри попытался отвернуться, но Лен не убрал руку, только подцепил повязку и стянул ее на шею Барри.  
  
Он быстро заморгал, привыкая к свету неяркой лампы, стоящей возле кровати. Фигура Лена все еще казалась размытой, когда он начал говорить:  
  
— Я заслужил это, Барри. Даже не буду спорить. Да, я приказал моим людям привезти тебя сюда, если Дарлин не сможет тебя переубедить. Но я дал им особые указания на случай необходимости, потому что знал, как ты отреагируешь. Они должны были успокоить тебя снотворным, надеть наручники и привезти сюда целым и невредимым. Да, Барри, они тупо забили на выданный им шприц и решили импровизировать. Только что я закончил им объяснять, что они ошибочно приняли самостоятельное решение.  
  
Сердцебиение Барри замедлилось, дыхание перестало напоминать несущийся локомотив, а лицо Лена перед ним наконец обрело четкость. Лен был все еще чертовски красив — полные губы, пронзительный взгляд, дерзкий излом бровей. Все тело Барри ныло от желания прикоснуться к нему, но в то же время успокоившееся сердце продолжало зудеть от обиды.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лен… — сипло прошептал Барри, слепо вытягивая вперед руку. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты их не убил.  
  
Губы Лена дернулись в усмешке, и он коснулся протянутой руки Барри прохладными пальцами. Даже лежа под таким неудобным углом Барри видел, что костяшки пальцев Снарта были опухшими и красными, а из нескольких ссадин все еще сочилась кровь.  
  
— Конечно, они живы. Веришь или нет, Скарлет, но у меня очень жесткий моральный кодекс. Я человек слова. Я соблюдаю установленные правила, и жду того же самого от моих людей. Если они нарушают правила, то должны понимать, что будут последствия. Око за око. Я сказал доставить тебя целым и невредимым, и они не послушали. Так что каждый получил то же, что и ты, Барри. — Лен сделал выразительную паузу, издевательски улыбнувшись. — Ну, почти то же. Какое-то время они будут чувствовать себя неважно, они, а не ты, Барри.  
  
Барри заворожили слова Лена. Он чувствовал себя чертовой коброй, а Лен был заклинателем змей, и Барри смотрел на него как загипнотизированный, но нашел в себе силы разорвать зрительный контакт и отвернуться.  
  
— Так вот, почему ты убил тех двоих? За охранника?  
  
— Это было неизбежно, Барри. Они прекрасно знали последствия того, что делали. Они работали на меня и нарушили установленный порядок. Быстрое наказание необходимо, когда имеешь дело с подобными криминальными элементами. Это единственный язык, который они понимают и уважают. На примере тех двоих я спас множество жизней, потому что никто не станет повторять подобного, опасаясь моего гнева. — Тон голоса Лена был безапелляционным и не терпящим возражений.  
  
Барри не знал, как на это реагировать. Он не совсем понимал, чего именно ожидал от Лена, но точно не… этого. Лен должен был стать героем, а вместо этого еще глубже погрузился в преступную среду. Лен стал настоящим боссом мафии. Как Барри должен был перенести те чувства, которые испытывал к человеку, в которого влюбился за четыре дня, на вот этого холодного расчетливого преступника?  
  
Барри сжал зубы, чтобы изо рта не вырвалось ни единого звука. Где-то под тщательно продуманной маской скрывался тот Лен, который научил Барри дышать заново. Тот человек, который называл Барри самым ценным и желанным, когда занимался с ним любовью.  
  
Барри хотел увидеть этого Лена снова.  
  
— Это просто отмазки, — мягко сказал Барри. — На самом деле ты гораздо выше этого. Я собственными глазами видел, что ты готов пожертвовать собой ради спасения команды и друзей. Ты просто выбрал привычный легкий пусть, живя в тени, как делал всю жизнь.  
  
Барри замолчал, ожидая реакции Лена, но когда ответа не последовало, вздохнул и устало сказал:  
  
— Просто сними наручники. Я не из твоей команды, и пленником быть не хочу. И любовником-заключенным тоже.  
  
Лен улыбнулся, наклоняясь над Барри так, чтобы их губы почти соприкасались.  
  
— Как насчет сделки, Скарлет? Ты потакаешь моей маленькой фантазии — трахнуть тебя связанного, а сразу после я сниму наручники. Если ты откажешься, я отпущу тебя прямо сейчас, и ты можешь выместить свою злость где и как захочешь. Я человек слова, Барри. Ты это знаешь. Наручники останутся или нет?  
  
Барри втянул воздух, едва прикасаясь губами к губам Лена. Это было весьма заманчивое предложение, Барри не мог врать самому себе, но позволить Лену трахнуть его, пока силы Барри заглушались наручниками, было игрой совсем другого рода. Благодаря ускоренной регенерации, любая боль во время проникновения быстро проходила. Если он согласится на предложение Лена, то будет чувствовать натяжение каждой мышцы внутри, каждый укус и обжигающий засос, которые Лен так любил щедро рассыпать по его коже, подталкивая его к оглушительному оргазму. Если Барри откажется, то Лен освободит его, и тогда Барри сможет надрать ему задницу как следует.  
  
Он должен был решить, чего хотел сейчас больше, но ответ сорвался с губ прежде, чем Барри успел закончить мысль.  
  
— Они останутся. Только на сегодня.  
  
Губы Лена ласково тронули губы Барри.  
  
— Хороший ответ, — промурлыкал он, увлекая Барри в долгий глубокий поцелуй.


	6. Chapter 6

Барри охотно приоткрыл рот, позволяя Лену скользнуть языком во влажное нутро, тем самым утолив страшную жажду, ставшую постоянным спутником Барри последние адские месяцы. Вкус чуть шершавого языка Лена, его тренированное тело, прижавшее Барри к кровати, стали настоящим бальзамом для его измученной души. Кончики пальцев горели от желания прикоснуться к разгоряченной коже, наручники давили на запястья, а из груди рвался отчаянный и полный вожделения скулеж. Лен последний раз втянул в рот нижнюю губу Барри, а потом рассыпал цепочку влажных поцелуев вдоль линии челюсти и провел языком по ушной раковине.  
  
— Терпение, мой алый бегун… — Шепот Лена был до чертиков схож с голосом самого дьявола. — Пока что ты можешь лишь принять то, что я с таким удовольствием тебе дам…  
  
Барри до прыгающих точек в глазах задержал дыхание, подставляя гладкую линию горла под размашистые движения языка, пока пальцы Лена ловко расправлялись с пуговицами на рубашке Барри. Знакомая шероховатость натруженных ладоней жгла его кожу словно угли, а соски припухли от дразнящих касаний. Когда руки сменились губами, прослеживая те же самые линии, Барри задрожал от прохладного воздуха, лизнувшего кожу, и вскинул бедра вверх, прижимаясь к Лену. Сердце дико колотилось где-то в горле, когда Лен проследил выступающие мышцы пресса, ногтем проводя по тонким темным волоскам, исчезавшим под поясом джинсов.  
  
Широкая ладонь накрыла пах, и Барри выгнулся дугой, протяжно застонав.  
  
— Лен, Боже! Я думал, что больше никогда не почувствую твоих прикосновений.  
  
Лен вздрогнул, неосознанно сжимая пальцы сильнее, Барри зашипел сквозь зубы, потому что ощущений, притупленных тканью джинсов, было чертовски мало, но тут пальцы разжались и нащупали застежку. Звук расстегиваемой молнии разрезал тишину в комнате, Барри задышал чаще, подстраиваясь под движения руки Лена, скользнувшей в джинсы и задевшей обнажившуюся кожу. Кончики пальцев прошлись по твердому члену, и от этой нехитрой ласки Барри продрало мурашками до самых пяток. Лен почувствовал это, прижался губами к его плоскому животу, дыша запахом тела Барри.  
  
— Я честно пытался держаться подальше от тебя. Пытался. Но ты у меня под кожей, словно вспышка молнии пробегаешь по венам, поэтому я не смог удержаться и _украл тебя снова_.  
  
От услышанных слов тоска снова вгрызлась в сердце Барри. Лен, почувствовав возникшее напряжение, двинулся ниже, касаясь кожи языком, пока не встретил преграду в виде джинсов. Отстранившись, чтобы избавить Барри от одежды, Лен судорожно втянул воздух, душа разочарованный выдох. Пальцы подцепили шлевки джинсов и потянули вниз, освобождая длинные ноги Барри, бросая штаны и боксеры на пол.  
  
Оказавшись наполовину обнаженным, Барри почувствовал, как стыдливо краснеет, тем более что Лен не просто снял с него штаны, а еще и изучающе рассматривал его.  
  
Их взгляды встретились, и Лен нарочито медленно стянул свою черную футболку через голову. Его тело было именно таким, каким его запомнил Барри — с уникальным сочетанием татуировок и шрамов, диковинным узором украшавших его мускулистую грудь, руки и спину. Но Барри было нужно еще, он жаждал почувствовать, как тяжелое тело прижимается к нему.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лен… — потерянно прошептал Барри, жадно рассматривая знакомые татуировки. — Я хочу увидеть тебя всего.  
  
Лен демонстративно расстегнул свободной рукой кнопку на своих джинсах, хитро ухмыляясь.  
  
— Ты забываешь, кто здесь главный. Ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то требовать.  
  
Барри зарычал от разочарования и злости, дергая связанными руками из стороны в сторону, но наручники никак не поддавались.  
  
— Наступит день, когда я воспользуюсь своими силами в полной мере, и ты будешь молить о пощаде, обещаю.  
  
Лен выпутался из белья и джинсов, позволив им скользнуть на пол.  
  
— Возможно. Если я разрешу, — дразняще протянул он, снова устраиваясь между ног Барри. Тяжелый налитой член качнулся между ног Лена, а Барри сглотнул скопившуюся во рту слюну. Снарт наконец навалился на него сверху, сжимая предплечья до неприятной боли, но Барри было все равно. Глаза Лена пылали животным желанием, но не шевелился, пристально наблюдая за сменами выражений на лице Барри.  
  
Прижавшись эрекцией к его напряженному прессу, Лен прошептал:  
  
— Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я мечтал привязать тебя к кровати и выебать, то ты бы сейчас убежал и никогда не возвращался.  
  
Связанные над головой руки онемели от оттока крови, но это не помешало Барри обхватить Лена ногами и притянуть ближе к себе.  
  
— Я не могу сбежать _от тебя_ , Лен, только _к тебе_. Я всегда буду мчаться обратно к тебе.  
  
Снарт прижался к губам Барри в глубоком опьяняющем разум поцелуе, покусывая его язык. Сердце Барри забилось о ребра от бешеного восторга, он вздохнул, позволяя Лену вести и брать верх над ситуацией. Барри бы с радостью сдал все бастионы, но Лен отстранился, переводя дыхание.  
  
— Ты заставляешь меня терять контроль, Скарлет. — Срывающийся голос Лена звучал грубо. — Без твоих сил это будет сложно, так что мне нельзя торопиться, чтобы не поранить тебя.  
  
Барри закрыл глаза и вытянул шею, утыкаясь носом в острую скулу Снарта.  
  
— Не заставляй меня ждать еще дольше, Лен. Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Ты не сделаешь мне больно.  
  
Лен зло ухмыльнулся, но все равно вновь отодвинулся от Барри, заставляя его обиженно застонать от чувства потери. Смазка, как бывает в дурацких порнофильмах, была в обшарпанной тумбочке, так что Лену пришлось свеситься с кровати, чтобы достать искомый тюбик и бросить на одеяло, возвращаясь к исследованию распростертого тела на постели. Вытащив из-под головы Барри подушку, Лен сунул ее ему под бедра и щелкнул крышкой бутылочки со смазкой, резким звуком словно посылая выстрел в позвоночник затаившего дыхание Барри. Капли смазки упали на головку члена, и Лен тут же размазал их по тонкой коже. Приятное ощущение теплой ладони исчезло, Барри поднял голову и ткнул Лена ногой куда-то в бок.  
  
Лен понял намек, без малейших колебаний прикасаясь подушечкой пальца к плотно сжатому кольцу мышц. Барри думал, что его тело привыкло к проникновению, но как только мышцы натянулись, пропуская палец Лена внутрь, он задушено зашипел, низ спины опалило огнем, и оставшийся ожог какое-то время не переставал пульсировать, но потом боль и жжение сменились сначала приятным теплом, а потом удовольствием, прошившим тело Барри и почти подбросившим его над кроватью. Только он с трудом успел прийти в себя, как Лен протолкнул второй смазанный палец, заставляя Барри мучительно застонать, но позволить раскрыть себя.  
  
Лен замедлил движения, равномерно погружая пальцы в тесное нутро. Другой рукой он продолжал ласкать член Барри, отвлекая его от кружащего голову ощущения заполненности.  
  
— Вот так, Барри, — промурлыкал Лен в такт движениям рук. — Дыши глубоко, вот так… Просто расслабься, позволь позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Барри сладко застонал от нежности, так легко соскользнувшей с языка Лена. Обжигающее ощущение в заднице боролось с приятным давлением пальцев, плотно обхвативших сочащийся естественной смазкой член, пока удовольствие распространялось теплой волной по разгоряченной потной коже.  
  
Толком не понимая, что делает, Барри уперся пятками в одеяло и сам толкнулся бедрами в кулак Лена, вскрикнув от нахлынувших ощущений, когда пальцы задели внутри ту самую точку, пославшую по нервам электрический разряд.  
  
— Давай, Лен! — бесстыдно простонал Барри. — Хватит, просто трахни меня!  
  
От глубокого тягучего злого смешка Лена волоски на руках Барри встали дыбом. Снова вогнав пальцы глубже, раскрывая узкое отверстие, Снарт прошипел:  
  
— Что я говорил тебе о смирении? У меня хватит сил держать тебя связанным целую ночь и слушать твои мольбы.  
  
Барри всхлипнул, пряча лицо куда-то в плечо, теряясь в крышесносных ощущениях, что дарили ему руки Лена, которым не мешал отвлекающий спидфорс. Теперь Барри чувствовал все намного острее. Вспышки боли становились короче, а каждое движение Лена заставляло мышцы пресса напрягаться все сильнее.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лен, пожалуйста… — голос Барри звучал так хрипло, будто был сорван.  
  
Лен едва слышно выругался и осторожно вынул пальцы. Барри вновь услышал знакомый щелчок крышки, а его ушей достиг звук наносимой на член смазки, от которого Барри весь покрылся мурашками. Он открыл глаза, почувствовав, как Лен прижимается к нему, а потом втянул воздух, когда внушительная головка члена коснулась его растянутого входа. Несмотря на подготовку, Барри было чертовски страшно, и Лен не мог не заметить его испуг.  
  
— На этот раз боль не пройдет так быстро, Скарлет… Я буду двигаться медленно, пока ты не привыкнешь, — прошептал он, делясь с Барри своим спокойствием и уверенностью.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Лен осторожно притерся членом к тесному входу и ввел самый кончик головки. Барри не смог сдержать болезненного вскрика, жжение стало намного сильнее, боль накатывала волнами, пока неподатливые мышцы растягивались, впуская член внутрь. Лен не останавливался, пока головка не вошла полностью, и с заметным усилием заставил себя остановиться, словно сдерживаясь от желания толкнуться в тесное нутро. Тело Барри протряхивало от непонятного сочетания желания и страданий, а липкий пот застилал глаза, перемешиваясь со слезами. Эмоции боролись с телом, желая взять верх, но тело победило, и Барри сдался.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — отчаянно зашептал он, сам насаживаясь на толстый член, раскрывающий его все больше.  
  
Лен начал двигаться мучительно медленными толчками, пока Барри шипел сквозь зубы, приподнимая бедра навстречу. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Лен вошел в него полностью. Влажные звуки заполнили комнату и уши Барри, который неодобрительно застонал, когда Лен отпустил его, устраиваясь на коленях так, чтобы видеть, как его член скользит в растянутую задницу Барри.  
  
— Мне так нравится смотреть, как ты раскрываешься для меня.— Голос Лена звучал удовлетворенно и даже с какой-то гордостью.  
  
Левой рукой он перехватил ногу Барри под коленом и отвел в сторону, давая себе лучший обзор, а пальцы другой руки погладили обхватившее член кольцо мышц. Затем Лен легко сжал ему яйца и снова погладил напряженный скользкий член.  
  
Голова Барри моталась из стороны в сторону от противоречивых ощущений, затопивших мозг. Знакомое ощущение удовольствия будто бы обнимало его, но незнакомая боль от растягивания членом поглощала эндорфины, словно он прямо сейчас сходил с ума. Без метачеловеческой части его ДНК, излечивающей любую боль, все было новым, необычным, пугающим и захватывающим одновременно.  
  
Бедра Лена врезались в распростертое тело Барри, член погружался глубоко вовнутрь, а из горла Лена вырывались животные хрипы и рычание. Кулак двигался по члену Барри, сжимая покрасневшую головку, Барри откинул голову, пот расчертил его виски, каплями сползая на грудь. Он с трудом мог различить лицо Лена и дикую страсть, от которой светились его глаза.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь меня словно впервые, но все равно кончишь от моего члена и моей ладони. — Лен чуть переместился, и Барри удивленно вскрикнул, выгибаясь от знакомого электрического чувства. Больше Лен не останавливался, двигаясь, он задевал членом точку внутри снова и снова. — Кончи для меня, Скарлет. _Сейчас_.  
  
— Боже, Лен… Лен! — голос сорвался, Барри будто разбило на мелкие осколки, а душу вынесло из тела, содрогающегося от оргазма. Лен продолжал с каждым толчком задевать его простату, обессиленное тело Барри судорожно вздрагивало от перевозбуждения, безвольно повисая в наручниках. Он просто отпустил себя, наслаждаясь пережитыми ощущениями, пока Лен подводил к финалу самого себя.  
  
Нависнув над Барри, он казался обезумевшим, поглощенным страстью и похотью. Он развел ноги Барри еще шире, а потом уперся ладонями в смятое одеяло. Его тазовые кости впились в бедра Барри, и он наклонился, слизывая языком жемчужные капли спермы с его живота. Его горячее дыхание коснулось груди Барри.  
  
— Моя самая большая фантазия, — задыхаясь, прошептал Лен. — Твоя безоговорочная капитуляция под моим контролем. Ты принадлежишь мне. _Ты мой!_ — Лен прихватил зубами нежную кожу и втянул ее в рот, прикусывая.  
  
Сквозь пелену ощущений Барри с трудом расслышал сдавленный хрип Лена, а потом грудь взорвалась болью от укуса. Лен над ним задрожал, достигнув апогея, и Барри бы все отдал, чтобы притянуть его к себе еще сильнее. Лен прерывисто вздохнул, разжимая зубы и лениво зализывая оставленный ярко-красный саднящий след. Затем он потянулся к губам Барри.  
  
Хоть его руки онемели до самых локтей, задница болела после вторжения члена, а на груди алел засос со следами зубов, Барри не мог не думать о том, какую восхитительную свободу он обрел, отдавая всего себя Лену. В тот момент, когда Лен укусил его, тем самым заявляя на него свои права, Барри понял, что готов быть собственностью и принадлежать только Лену.  
  
Но когда бушующий в крови адреналин пошел на спад, Барри почувствовал на языке металлический привкус страха. Под контролем Лена оказалось так легко потерять самого себя, перестать существовать как личность, и это было вовсе не то, чего хотел Барри. Он никогда не хотел чувствовать себя полностью подчиненным, но если и был в мире человек, способный пробудить в нем такие темные желания, то это был только Леонард Снарт.  
  
Потому что Барри добровольно позволил ему сделать это.  
  
Когда Лен пошевелился и начал неспешно отстраняться, Барри напряженно наблюдал за ним, раздумывая, сдержит ли Снарт свое слово — снимет ли эти чертовы наручники, которые не только держат его в плену, но и лишают сил. Лен этого не знал, но его дальнейшие действия повлияют на то, будут ли они по-прежнему врагами или нет. Потому что… неважно, насколько Барри _любит_ Лена. Он никогда не будет ничьим рабом. Барри способен отдать Лену все, о чем он только попросит, но только не это.  
  
Лен выпрямился, потягиваясь, поймал взгляд Барри и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Как бы мне хотелось остаться здесь, но нужно снять с тебя наручники.  
  
Они оба застонали от переизбытка ощущений, когда Лен вытащил член, осторожно приподнялся над Барри и дотянулся до наручников. Он нажал нескольких кнопок, и они с тихим лязгом выпустили запястья Барри. Задрав рукава его рубашки, Лен осмотрел повреждения и принялся растирать его занемевшие пальцы, чтобы вернуть крови циркуляцию. Когда кожа на руках Барри вернула нормальный цвет, Лен улегся обратно на постель рядом с ним.  
  
Барри заморгал от выступивших слез, когда Лен, прижавшись щекой к его взмокшей макушке, оставил легкий поцелуй в волосах.  
  
— Ты в порядке, Скарлет? — прошептал Лен. — Ты был непривычно тихим. Давай, не молчи. Матери меня за то, что я обнаглевший ублюдок. Ты знаешь, я это заслужил. Используй силы и надери мне зад. Давай, это будет весело.  
  
Барри неожиданно для себя рассмеялся и погладил его по спине.  
  
— Ты сказал, что отпустишь меня.  
  
Лен приподнял голову, удивленно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
— Конечно, я же сказал, что отпущу.  
  
Стыдливый жар смущения бросился Барри в лицо.  
  
— Ты… просто ты сказал… когда мы были… — он нервно потер щеки и умолк. Лен нахмурился и с силой уложил Барри обратно себе на грудь.  
  
— Боже, Барри. Я, может, и извращенец, но не монстр. — Он сделал выразительную паузу. — Ну, с тобой не монстр.  
  
Барри облегченно вздохнул, главным образом не из-за его слов, а из-за спидфорса, который промчался по телу, восстанавливая повреждения и заглушая боль. Барри ближе прижался к груди Лена и пробормотал:  
  
— Ты вовсе не монстр. Ты обычный человек с сильными и слабыми сторонами, как у всех.  
  
Чужие пальцы неосознанно сжали плечо Барри, и ему пришлось напрячься, чтобы разобрать шепот Лена:  
  
— Никто не делает меня таким сильным и таким же слабым, кроме тебя, Барри Аллен.


	7. Len's Side of the Story: Chapter Four Revisited (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Трент Резнор - бессменный руководитель и единственный официальный участник индастриал-группы Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Предупреждение: Графическое описание насилия

 

 

Лен чувствовал, как по вискам градом течет пот, а жар от пламени облизывает его, словно адский огонь. Краем глаза он увидел, как Лиза стреляет из золотого пистолета в какую-то вазу. Хотя Снарт не возражал и попотеть при определенных обстоятельствах, он ненавидел изнуряющую жару. Когда Лен был ребенком, его семья не могла позволить себе кондиционер, так что он привык к холодным зимам и жаркому лету. Если справиться с холодом можно было, надев на себя кучу одежды, то сохранение прохлады летом всегда было для Снарта-младшего серьезной проблемой.

Пока они работали вместе за тщательно охраняемой и заблокированной дверью, музыка лилась из динамиков стереосистемы. Лен старался всегда включать музыку, когда его мысли в голове превращались в хаос, а эмоции ускользали из-под контроля, что за последние три месяцы было его перманентным состоянием. Лен видел и делал в своей жизни огромное количество дерьма, но ничто не повлияло на него так, как четыре дня, проведенные взаперти с Барри Алленом.

Лену давно хотелось поиграть в заведомо нечестную игру с наивным юным супергероем. Он не смог устоять перед возможностью получше узнать красивого стройного спидстера, которым Лен был очарован довольно давно. В Барри Аллене было столько добродетели и непорочности, что Лену не терпелось стереть с малыша весь этот ослепляюще чистый блеск. И то, что Барри был как раз-таки во вкусе Лена, нисколько не мешало. Лен провел много времени, сочиняя темные и грязные фантазии обо всех возможных способах, в которых он мог использовать информацию о личности Флэша. Его целью было манипулирование им в постели и полный контроль.

Во время столкновений Флэша и Капитана Холода Лен думал, что подобрал все ключики для взаимодействия с Барри, но, как оказалось, этим он только кормил голодного хищного зверя внутри себя. Как только они очутились в доме, и Лен увидел, как краска смущения заливает щеки Барри, зверь внутри потянулся и заурчал, готовясь к охоте. С того момента все действия Лена, каждое его слово или жест были нацелены на получение обнаженного Барри Аллена в его постели.  
Но, как часто случается с кропотливо продуманными ограблениями, все пошло не по плану. Лен не ожидал, что Барри сдастся так быстро и легко, что будет таким открытым и честным. Барри так красиво реагировал на каждую команду, что зверь внутри рычал уже беспрестанно, и Лен понимал — чудовище успокоится, только когда пресытиться стонами и криками Барри, который после секса обессиленно свернется калачиком на диване.

Лену оставалось лишь справиться с неожиданным потоком собственных эмоций, которые Барри всколыхнул в холодном мертвом сердце Лена.

Сердце, которое подозрительно быстро начало стучать в ритме _«Бар-ри, Бар-ри, Бар-ри»._

Независимо от того, как упорно Лен пытался бороться с притяжением, он был не в состоянии противостоять тому, как беспечно Барри доверился ему. С каждым прикосновением, поцелуем, с каждым занятием любовью Лена все глубже засасывало чистотой и добротой Барри. Вместо того, чтобы стереть блеск с нимба над головой безгрешного Барри Аллена, Лен словно очищался от скверны вкусом, запахом и словами. За эти четыре дня Лен из расчетливого преступника превратился в одержимого, и теперь его низменная природа требовала оберегать Барри и заявить на него свои права.

Но их время подошло к концу, и Лен знал, что не должен останавливать Барри, его нужно было отпустить, для его же блага. Всегда так было, все, к чему прикасался Лен, превращалась в дерьмо, и он не мог вынести даже мысли, что он может стать причиной нравственного, эмоционального и физического падения Барри. Герой слишком важен для этого мира, он необходим там, чтобы защитить город от таких, как Лен.

Если Лен будет потворствовать своему эгоистичному желанию держать малыша при себе, то в конечном итоге это может навредить ему или даже уничтожить. Лен не был точно уверен, какие именно эмоции заставили его испугаться такой судьбы для Барри, но он знал, что совершенно не годиться как пара для парня со сверкающими зелеными глазами и широкой улыбкой, от которой у него слабеют колени. Лен был вынужден защищать Барри, но сколько бы он ни боролся с собой, он все равно понимал, что единственное, от кого требовалась защита, это он сам.

Лен знал, что Барри попытается найти в нем что-то хорошее, такова уж его природа. Он сказал Барри не оглядываться назад, и именно это стало одной из причин. Поэтому, когда его шпионская сеть донесла, что некий молодой человек почти ежедневно таскается в бар и задает вопросы, Лену пришлось срочно принять меры. Имя Леонарда Снарта должно было бесследно исчезнуть, в целях безопасности Лизы и Барри. На собственную безопасность Лену было насрать. Он затаился, никто не трогал Лизу, все шло хорошо, но тут влез Барри, тем самым неосознанно подталкивая себя и Лизу к линии огня. У Лена не было выбора, кроме как попробовать убедить его чужими «руками», а если он откажется, то устроить уже более серьезный разговор.

Лен шагнул вперед, чтобы проверить температуру и вязкость расплавленного золота, а из динамиков донеслась песня Nine Inch Nails. Удостоверившись, что все в порядке, Лен поднял тяжелую емкость и осторожно вылил золото в сетку, чтобы наполнить формы для отливки монет. Он не знал, что заставило его выгравировать на них молнию, но втайне надеялся, что Барри когда-нибудь увидит чеканку и догадается. К сожалению, Барри соображал слишком быстро, и теперь Лену придется после предупреждения снова сказать ему «прощай».

Их работу прервал громкий удар в железную дверь. Недовольная Лиза двинулась к выходу, чтобы выяснить, кто мог помешать им, а Лен продолжил наполнять формы. Голос Трента Резнора пробормотал из динамиков:

_И ты бы мог иметь все это,_  
Мою империю грязи,  
Но я тебя подведу,  
Я причиню тебе боль.

Лен сжал зубы от бессильной злобы, слова песни пробрались ему в ухо и лезвием воткнулись в мозг. Это было слишком близко к его собственным чувствам, и совсем не помогало выбросить спидстера из головы.

Лен вытер лоб рукавом и обернулся. Лиза вернулась к нему, озорно ухмыляясь.

— Ну? — нахмурился Лен.

Лиза постучала ногтем, покрытым золотым глиттером, по блестящей поверхности пистолета и сказала:

— У меня хорошие и плохие новости, Ленни. Хорошая новость — Мерфи и ОʼБрайен нашли Барри, он сейчас в одной из комнат. А плохая новость… Джек сказал, что они не следовали твоим указаниям. Кажется, твоя милая игрушка слегка помялась, Ленни. Вроде бы речь шла о крови и синяках.

Кровь бросилась Лену в лицо, он чуть пошатнулся, но молниеносно взял себя в руки, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу ледяной гнев.

— Где они? — прорычал он, послав нахер собственное показное безразличие.  
Лиза пристально посмотрела на брата.

— Джек притащил их в комнату для собраний, где они ждут тебя. Я могу остаться и посмотреть шоу? — Ее бледно-голубые глаза горели предвкушением и злорадством. Лен снял тяжелые резиновые перчатки и кожаный фартук, методично складывая их и убирая в специально отведенное место. На мгновение закрыв глаза, Лен медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, концентрируясь, и ответил с присущим ему собранностью и спокойствием:

— Нет, ты нужна мне здесь. Следи за процессом остывания золота и формированием монет. Нам нужно «профинансировать» целую империю, не забывай.

Лен дошел до двери как раз когда Лиза крикнула ему вслед:

— Если бы я знала, что ты отправил их за своим лакомым кусочком, я бы попросила захватить еще и Циско!

Лен раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Блядь, Лиза. Если хочешь играть с едой, занимайся этим самостоятельно.

Смех Лизы Лен услышал даже из-за закрытой двери. Он вздохнул, направляясь на поиски Джека Конроя, своей правой руки. Найти надежных и верных подельников было почти нереально, но Джек оказался именно таким. Он был настоящим вором-джентельменом, не наносящим вреда людям и ни разу не пойманным полицией. У сына Джека было редкое заболевание крови, поэтому Лен продолжал платить ему достаточно, и рассчитывал на его лояльность.

Он нашел Джека рядом с комнатой, переоборудованной в камеру прямо в тот день, когда Лен приобрел этот пустой склад в доках на побережье. Подойдя ближе, Лен втянул носом воздух, словно мог почувствовать запах Барри из-за железной двери.

— Слушаю, Джек, — требовательно произнес Лен.

Джек выпрямился и сунул руки в карманы.

— Пацану нужно поспать. Он был плох, когда парни привезли его, но я сделал ему укол обезболивающего, так что все будет нормально. Кажется, Мерфи и ОʼБрайан забыли шприц, поэтому решили импровизировать. Когда Дарлин не смогла убедить пацана, Мерфи ударил его электрошокером в спину, врубил его на полную мощность, а потом ОʼБрайан заковал его в эти странные наручники. Им пришлось сбить парня с ног, кто-то из них ударил его по голове прикладом. Парень очухался, когда его привезли, но был напуган, так что я решил дать ему поспать прежде, чем сообщить вам.

Лен закрыл глаза, а зверь внутри него пробудился с яростным ревом. Потребовалось собрать весь самоконтроль, чтобы справиться со злостью и загнать эмоции в клетку. Справившись с собой, Лен прошипел:

— Я разберусь с ними. Позаботься о моем госте. Перенеси его в мою комнату так, чтобы не потревожить и дать ему восстановиться. — Лен замолк, вдруг задумываясь о том, что у Барри все это время не будет сил. Нельзя было дать даже намека на способности, но это точно стоило того, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие травмы...

— И Джек… Когда его раны затянутся, закрой наручники. Это произойдет быстро, так что будь готов. Я не думаю, что нужно объяснять, как он важен для меня. Прояви к нему должное уважение и внимание, пока я не вернусь.

Джек отсалютовал ему, и Лен, резко развернувшись на каблуках, направился в другой конец базы, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с ублюдками, пролившими кровь Барри. Им очень повезет, если зверь внутри него не потребует их смерти сегодня ночью, чтобы насытить его жажду мщения.

***

Громкий гул эхом разносился по пустой комнате, где Лен разбирался со своими подельниками. Запах паленой плоти достиг носа Лена, и он бесстрастно посмотрел вниз на хнычущего Мерфи, которого все еще потряхивало от последствий трех последних выстрелов электрошокера.

ОʼБрайен лежал рядом точно в таком же состоянии, кроме этого, от него несло мочой, лужей разлитой под его задницей.

— Повторим еще раз, парни? — Голос Лена был холоден, как колотый лед. Он еще раз двинул ногой в живот Мерфи и продолжил. — Объясните остальным, почему вы сегодня оказались здесь?

Мерфи жалобно застонал, но Лен снова ударил его ногой.

— Мы нарушили правила, Босс, — прохрипел Мерфи.

Лен ткнул трещащим электрошокером в сторону ОʼБрайна.

— Тебе есть что добавить?

— Б-босс… — лужа под ОʼБрайаном стала больше, как только он услышал голос Лена. — Мерф-ф… забыл шприц. Мы просто с-следовали в-вашему приказу — доставить пацана…

Лен присел рядом с лежащим мужчиной и убийственно спокойно произнес:

— Как печально, ты до сих пор не выучил урок. — Он сделал паузу, нажимая на курок электрошокера, прижимая его к шее ОʼБрайана. Лен без выражения наблюдал, как дергается тело, охваченное разрядом электричества. Когда мужчина начал плакать, Лен продолжил:

— Вы не подчинились приказу и нарушили правила. Я говорил вам, что он должен быть цел и невредим. Я даже дал вам инструкцию, как нужно выполнить задачу. А вы нанесли моему гостю тяжкие телесные, и правило гласит, что с вами должно произойти то же самое. Тебе очень повезло, что я всегда следую правилам, иначе разрезал бы тебя на шесть гребаных кусков прямо сейчас.

Лен поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на двух мужчин, которые осмелились пролить кровь _его_ Скарлет. Оба его подельника валялись на грязном полу со связанными руками и умоляли о пощаде, но у Лена даже не было такой мысли.

— Думаю, что теперь следует ударить вас по голове прикладом. Но, поскольку единственное оружие, которое я ношу, размажет ваши мозги по моему бетону, придется импровизировать.

Лен снова присел, схватил Мерфи за воротник и подтащил его ближе к себе. Мерфи испуганно округлил глаза, глядя на занесенный кулак Лена.

— Ты и ОʼБрайан больше на меня не работаете. Когда очухаетесь — свалите из города и больше никогда не вернетесь. Если увижу вас снова на моей территории, сдохните сразу, — терпеливо объяснил Лен.

Он даже не дал мужчине возможность ответить, сразу ударив его в висок. Хотя глаза Мерфи закатились, он все еще был в сознании, так что Лен зло ухмыльнулся и ударил снова. Швырнув обмякшее тело на пол, Лен подошел к плачущему ОʼБрайану, лицо которого было залито слюной и слезами. Не побрезговав, Лен замахнулся и три раза ударил его кулаком в лицо, смакуя каждое свое движение.

Лен оглянулся на одного из своих подельников, стоящего чуть поодаль с невозмутимым выражением лица.

— В рот кляп, глаза завязать. Бросить за пределами города, но так, чтобы их могли найти, — отчеканил Снарт, поднимаясь на ноги.

Высокий грузный мужчина кивнул и открыл перед Леном дверь. Снарт рассеянно кивнул, потирая ушибленные пальцы, и направился в сторону своей личной комнаты. Встретив по дороге Джека, он рассказал ему о судьбе Мерфи и ОʼБрайана и получил новую информацию о состоянии Барри. Похлопав мужчину по плечу, Лен в благодарность сунул ему в ладонь три золотые монеты, а потом продолжил свой путь.

Здоровой рукой Лен повернул ручку двери и вошел в комнату. Он нарочно не отрывал взгляда от замка, поскольку хотел посмотреть на Барри, впервые за последние три месяца, за закрытой дверью. Лен перевел взгляд на свои грязные ладони, покрытые следами крови. Он не мог прикоснуться к Барри такими руками, и знал, что не сможет устоять.

Пройдя в сторону ванной комнаты, Лен наконец смог посмотреть на Барри. Сердце Лена рванулось к горлу, когда он увидел беспомощное и связанное тело в своей постели. Рот наполнился слюной от вида длинных ног, обтянутых джинсами, грудных мышц, прикрытых тонкой рубашкой в клетку. Но его пыл как ветром сдуло, когда он увидел в волосах Барри темное пятно запекшейся крови. Хотя следов удара уже не было, там все еще была кровь, словно немой укор для Лена.

Проходя мимо постели, Лен заметил, как Барри нервно вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь облизал губы языком. Член мгновенно потяжелел, и Лен торопливо скрылся в ванной. Он сосредоточился на намыливании рук, даже плеснул водой в лицо, потом взял небольшую мочалку и намочил ее.

Вернувшись к кровати, Лен замер рядом с Барри, впитывая каждую черточку его лица. Малыш был явно встревожен и боялся, но не терял самообладания и не паниковал. Лен так гордился им.

Но Барри прервал молчание.

— Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?

Губы Лена растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Если все пойдет как запланировано, он сможет сделать много не очень пристойных вещей с Барри. Выждав немного времени, Лен протер его висок теплой влажной губкой, но Барри испуганно дернулся в сторону. Лен среагировал прежде, чем успел подумать, и сжал подбородок Барри, не давая ему увернуться, и начал стирать красные пятна с его виска. Когда кожа снова стала чистой, Лен начал оттирать кровь с волос. Он погладил кожу на затылке, ища повреждения, но ни одного следа не почувствовал.

Удостоверившись, что с Барри все в порядке, Лен снова встал с постели, чтобы унести губку в ванную. Ему нужно было время, чтобы обуздать борющиеся эмоции гнева и жалости с похотью и желанием обладать. Зверь внутри залез обратно в клетку. Барри был нужен Лен, чтобы успокоиться, и Лен собирался ему это дать. Придя в себя, Лен вернулся обратно к Барри.

Барри все еще был напряженным и нервным, но удивил Лена своим упрямством, и даже восхитил.

— Вы решили обойтись без злодейских речей? Потому что я чертовски голоден, и мои руки просто отваливаются. Так что можно обойтись без пыток, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем мой урчащий желудок, — выпалил он.

Лен чуть не засмеялся в голос, но вовремя зажал себе рот ладонью. Его маленький храбрый воин был невероятен. Желание коснуться Барри снова возобладало, и Лен не стал противиться, скользнув рукой под его рубашку. Он знал, что его ладони прохладные от воды, а Барри был горячим, словно открытый огонь. Хоть он и был лишен спидфорса, сила все равно оставалась в нем, циркулируя и вибрируя как двигатель, ждущий, пока отпустят тормоз.

Барри взвизгнул от неожиданного касания, но Лен успел кончиками пальцев коснуться его пресса, а потом малыш протестующе закричал.

Лен отдернул руку словно его едва не укусила змея. Это было очень похоже, будто бы кто-то чужой касается _его_ Скарлет, и он никогда не позволит этому случиться. Только не _его_ Скарлет. Он ясно дал себе это понять очень давно и собирался сдерживать свое слово.

Как только Лен почувствовал, что зашел слишком далеко с Барри, выражение его лица изменилось. Его дыхание выровнялось, и Барри одними губами произнес… имя Лена. Увидев, как на лице его пленника появляется узнавание, Лен почувствовал, как в груди затеплилась надежда. Возможно, Барри вспомнил его прикосновения…

Был только один способ это выяснить.

Лен вновь коснулся его груди, но на этот раз поверх рубашки. Если малыш снова оттолкнет его, Лен будет вынужден раскрыть себя, и Барри точно почувствует себя преданным, узнав всю правду. Это был всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Лен сделает ему больно, уже без всяких «если». И момент наступил именно сейчас.

Дыхание Барри снова сбилось, но теперь он не уворачивался от прикосновений. Лен торопился, скользя по каждой впадинке его груди, зная, как сделать ему приятно. Он прошелся вверх, пока ладонь не замерла на шее. Пульс бился под его пальцами, и Лен не удержался, погладив бьющуюся венку кончиком пальца.

Барри тяжело сглотнул и прошептал:

— Лен?

В глазах у Лена почему-то зажгло, словно в них насыпали песок, но он продолжил нежно поглаживать шею Барри. В горле Лена царапался зверь, ищущий выход наружу, он с трудом проглотил комок и хрипло произнес:

— По крайней мере, ты вспомнил одно из правил, даже в такой ситуации. Не скажу, что сильно впечатлен твоим поведением относительно других, Барри Аллен.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возвращаемся к шестой главе!

Барри и Лен стояли под струями теплой воды в крошечной душевой кабинке. Они оба были высокими, а Лен еще и широкоплечим, так что им пришлось как-то умещаться в тесном пространстве и стоять в обнимку.   
  
Барри положил голову Лену на плечо, разомлев под ленивыми поглаживаниями широких ладоней. Он жмурился, смаргивая капли горячей воды, то и дело повисающие на ресницах, и наблюдал за тем, как порозовевшая вода с неприятным сосущим звуком исчезает в сливе. Водоворот под ногами почему-то напомнил ему их с Леном отношения. Странная метафора.  
  
Он терпеливо позволил Лену намылить себе волосы, собираясь хранить молчание и не портить интимный момент, но не смог.  
  
— Ты скажешь, зачем привез меня сюда?  
  
Лен наигранно весело напевал себе под нос, вспенивая шампунь и вымывая кровь из волос Барри, а потом спустился по спине, выводя круги по коже. Коснувшись уже не так сильно саднящего ануса, он погладил мыльными пальцами постепенно исцеляющиеся мышцы, и наконец ответил:  
  
— Я бы предпочел поговорить о том, как сильно сейчас хочу прижать тебя к стене.  
  
Барри вздохнул и покачал головой. На его лице отразилось непритворное отвращение.  
  
— Ладно. Лучше поговорим, когда оба оденемся.  
  
Лен фыркнул и укусил Барри за плечо.  
  
— Мне больше нравится, когда ты голый. Ты не злишься, не угрожаешь, а только сладко стонешь и называешь меня по имени.  
  
Барри почувствовал, что опять предательски краснеет от смущения, и в замешательстве отступил, насколько позволяло тесное пространство. Лен попытался притянуть его к себе, но Барри уперся мокрой ладонью в его скользкую грудь.  
  
— Перестань менять тему, — угрюмо сказал он. — Хватит заставлять меня краснеть, наглый мерзавец. Ты должен объясниться, _Босс_.  
  
Лен проглотил смешок и помрачнел. Его ноздри расширились, а губы сжались в тонкую нитку.  
  
— Что ты хочешь знать? — осторожно спросил он, начиная намыливаться, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от неудобного разговора.  
  
Барри прижался спиной к пластиковой стенке, с интересом разглядывая, как рука Снарта со сбитыми костяшками, оглаживает тело своего хозяина.  
  
— Давай с самого начала. Куда ты исчез после того, как я ушел из нашего убежища?  
  
Лен прищурился, плутовато улыбаясь и блестя глазами, и демонстративно сжал член намыленной ладонью, делая вид, что продолжает мыться.  
  
— Я забрал Лизу, мы уехали из города и обосновались здесь.  
  
Барри раздраженно треснул кулаком по пластику.  
  
— Не заставляй меня клещами тащить из тебя слова. Где это «здесь»?  
  
Лен сунул голову под струи воды, смывая пену и сразу выкручивая краны. Они вышли из душевой кабинки одновременно, и Снарт сходу завернул несопротивляющегося Барри в пушистое полотенце. Вытирая себе спину, Лен нарушил повисшее молчание.  
  
— Это моя основная база на побережье. Мы с Миком скрывались здесь, когда полиция начала проявлять к нашей деятельности повышенный интерес. Этот склад я купил в счет своего первого грабежа. Поскольку он находится в доках, риск минимальный.  
  
Барри обернул влажное полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел из ванной вслед за Леном. Прислонившись к стене, он сложил руки на груди, пока Лен копался в комоде.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь что-то проясняется. Расскажи о вашей работе. Последнее, что я читал о тебе в архивах, это твоя шайка Негодяев. Но то, что я видел, больше напоминает организованную преступную группировку во главе с тобой. Как ты поднялся так быстро?  
  
Лен вытащил какую-то черную одежду и бросил ее Барри. Он удивленно признал в свитере форменную толстовку С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, которую он оставил в убежище. По логике Лен должен был куда-то девать эти шмотки, но Барри и подумать не мог, что Лен не только сохранил толстовку, но и держал ее в ящике вместе со своей одеждой. Словно ждал, что Барри вернется и снова ее наденет.  
  
Когда они оба переоделись, Лен протянул:  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что власть знала обо мне все? Полиция и понятия не имеет обо всех блистательных гранях моей преступной карьеры. — Он щелкнул заклепкой на джинсах, все еще оставаясь без верха, а переодевшийся Барри снова прислонился к стене. Словно Барри был магнитом, Лен протянул к руку и погладил его грудь под толстовкой.  
  
— Я всегда был бизнесменом, Барри. Как думаешь, куда я трачу всю прибыль? Я пью в меру, наркотики не употребляю, не играю в азартные игры, если это не верняк. Я предпочитаю тратить деньги на вещи, с которых могу что-то поиметь.  
  
Пальцы Лена сжали сосок, и Барри нервно сглотнул слюну, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание.  
  
— Какие вещи? Недвижимость? Бизнес? Люди?  
  
Лен что-то проурчал и прижал Барри к стене, наваливаясь всем телом. В плохо освещенной комнате его глаза светились жутковатым синим светом.  
  
— Все перечисленное, — неожиданно мягко ответил он. — В Централ Сити под моим контролем находятся шесть баров, три ресторана, несколько бензозаправок и восемнадцать других объектов недвижимости. И везде нужны люди, готовые работать. У меня есть сеть шпионов, но появилась она только недавно, когда я решил расширить зоны влияния.  
  
Барри совершенно переставал соображать, стоило Лену приблизиться к нему. Ощущения от сильных мускулистых рук, запах геля для душа и тепло тела заволакивали рассудок. Когда Лен наклонился, чтобы прихватить губами тонкую кожу на шее, дразняще рассыпая цепочку поцелуев по горлу, Барри забыл, о чем они только что говорили. Он закрыл глаза и застонал, а руки дернулись, обхватывая Лена. Боже, никто не лишал его рассудка одним лишь прикосновением, а Лен справлялся с этим играючи, превращая Барри в жаждущее удовольствия существо, поглощенное темными желаниями.  
  
Лен выбрал момент для нападения и украл у Барри поцелуй как профессиональный вор, которым он и был. Барри поддался, сплетаясь языком с Леном, и впился пальцами ему в ребра. Лен вцепился в него, как голодный зверь, а Барри превратился в трепещущую жертву.  
  
— Давай вернемся в постель, Скарлет. Мне слишком мало тебя. — Голос Лена отдавался глухими вибрациями в его груди.  
  
Член Барри натянул белье, явно одобряя план Лена, но инстинкты кричали, что это чертовски плохая идея.  
  
— Я хочу, Лен… Господи. Я хочу тебя… но мы еще не договорили.  
  
Лен перестал притираться к его разгоряченному ласками телу и замер.  
  
— Может, я и закончу свой рассказ, Барри, но это уже не имеет значения. Я все равно преступник, а ты герой. Почему бы нам просто не воспользоваться моментом и не насладиться друг другом?  
  
В сердце Барри молниеносно зажегся горячий и стремительный гнев. В его глазах засверкали молнии, и, прежде чем он успел подумать, Барри вжал Снарта в стену, упираясь локтем ему в ключицу.  
  
— Нет уж, — зарычал он, дрожа от злости. — Ты не просто преступник. Ты узнал, каково это — быть героем, пожертвовав собой ради друзей. Ты больше не злодей, и я не понимаю, какого черта ты пытаешься им казаться.  
  
Свет в глазах Лена потух, а выражение лица из игривого превратилось в холодно отстраненное.  
  
— Барри, один-два благородных поступка не могут перечеркнуть мой криминальный образ мыслей. Я был рожден для такой жизни, как только начал ходить, я учился и совершенствовался. Я должен был быть очень хорош, чтобы Лиза могла носить красивую и чистую одежду. И я, блядь, профессионал в своем деле. Я безжалостно убивал людей, чтобы стать тем, кем стал, и этот трон достаточно шаткий, но власть того стоит.  
  
Барри с надеждой заглянул Лену в глаза, но никакого раскаяния или намека на ложь там не увидел, разве что отчаяние. Но это его все равно не проняло, Барри занял оборонительную позицию.  
  
— Я понимаю, Лен. Ты боец, и я это уважаю. Но я не могу поверить, что ты считаешь себя счастливым. Мне нужно услышать это от тебя. Тебе нравится убивать людей? Ты счастлив, делая больно другим? Помоги мне понять, ведь ты способен на большее.  
  
Лен не двигался. Барри не мог разобрать выражение его лица, но голос Снарта был ледяным.  
  
— Разве это важно? Это не меняет ничего. Ты решил, что я больше не злодей, но я и не гребаный герой, Барри.  
  
Барри сглотнул комок в горле, показавшийся ему куском льда.  
  
— Не надо меня переделывать, — продолжил Лен. — От этого наш секс лучше не станет.  
  
Барри отшатнулся, будто бы его ударили. Если Лен хотел обидеть его, то справился на отлично.  
  
— Чертов мудак, — вскипел Барри. Он чувствовал, как бурлит внутри спидфорс, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не врезать Снарту как следует, из-за чего держался на расстоянии. — Не смей называть то, что происходит между нами просто «секс». Я знаю, что это намного больше, и ты это знаешь, кретин. Не отталкивай меня и хоть раз скажи правду! Я хочу знать, на чьей ты стороне. Пожалуйста, Лен.  
  
К тому времени как Барри закончил говорить, злость исчезла из его голоса, сменившись усталостью.  
  
Лен оторвался от стены и, шагнув к Барри, приблизился на несколько дюймов, с невозмутимым видом засовывая руки в карманы. Взгляд Барри против воли скользнул на татуировку Инь Ян на левом плече Лена, и он заставил себя отвернуться, душа в себе желание обвести рисунок языком.  
  
— Единственная сторона вопроса, которая меня волнует — моя собственная. Я защищаю то, что мне принадлежит всеми способами, даже если это может привести к смерти. Мне не приносит никакого удовольствия отнимать чужую жизнь, но я уверен, что в мире есть люди, не заслуживающие возможности дышать, и относительно них я не испытываю угрызений совести. — Барри задержал дыхание, потому как Лен определенно еще не закончил. — Я очень осторожно подпускаю к себе людей, но если это происходит, я могу назвать их своими. Лизу, Мика и тебя, Барри. Вот так вот просто. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить то, что принадлежит мне.  
  
У Барри скрутило живот от этих слов, но ему было нужно больше… Он хотел понять, на каком этапе они находятся, прежде чем он окончательно потеряет сам себя.  
  
— А что, если быть со мной означает перестать быть преступником? Ты бы смог?  
  
Лен тяжело вздохнул, а на его лице наконец-то отразились хоть какие-то эмоции.  
  
— Не знаю, как еще объяснить, но попробую. Слушай, Скарлет. Я такой, какой есть. Люблю острые ощущения и выброс адреналина, когда краду что-то ценное. И да, Барри, я действительно счастлив, причиняя боль другим. — Лен посмотрел на свои стесанные костяшки. — Проблема в том, что мне просто нечего тебе предложить. Тебе не нужен вор или убийца, не понадобится шпион или двойной агент. Я не представляю, чего ты хочешь от меня. Я не тот, кого ты можешь привести на ужин к Уэстам. Я не один из тех, кто может нацепить маску и плащ, чтобы бороться за справедливость. Я не могу дать то, что тебе так нужно, Барри. Это не мой путь.  
  
Сердце Барри крошилось, как колотый лед, раздирая грудную клетку.  
  
— Не надо, Лен, не отталкивай меня! Мне плевать на все это. Ты мне нужен. Только ты.  
  
Лен провел сбитыми костяшками по щеке Барри.  
  
— Я не отталкиваю тебя, Скарлет. Я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы лишать себя своей собственности, а ты — все, что я когда-либо хотел. Если я буду нужен, то буду рядом. Дам все, что потребуется, будь то тело или мои навыки. Я никогда от тебя не отвернусь, но когда-нибудь ты поймешь, что этого недостаточно, и пойдешь дальше. И когда время придет, ты снимешь розовые очки и посмотришь на меня трезвым взглядом. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, то прими меня таким, какой я есть, а не каким ты хочешь меня видеть.  
  
Барри прижал ладонь Лена к своей щеке и закрыл глаза. Слова ранили его словно острые ножи, но это ничего не изменило. Его сердце билось словно по приказу Лена, тело жаждало еще больше прикосновений, а душе было нужно больше Лена. Гораздо больше.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ошибаешься, — прошептал Барри. Слушая, Лен поглаживал его нижнюю губу. — Я не перестану хотеть тебя, несмотря ни на что. И не перестану бороться _за тебя_ , даже если это значит бороться _с тобой_. Я не откажусь от веры в того человека, которым ты можешь быть, Лен. И поздно никогда не будет.  
  
Дыхание Лена коснулось его губ, когда он прошептал в ответ:  
  
— И пусть победит сильнейший.


	9. Chapter 9

Барри рукой сжал Лена за шею, притягивая его ближе. На этот раз он взял верх, первым скользнув в рот Лена, подчиняя и подавляя любое сопротивление. Он пересчитал языком все зубы, втянул в рот язык Лена, заставляя того обессилено застонать. Барри все никак не мог насытиться, шарил ладонями по желанному телу, спускаясь ниже, притискивал его к себе, прижимая ладони к горячей, раскрашенной татуировками груди, пока не услышал рвущийся из горла Снарта животный рык. Спидфорс ожил внутри, но Барри не обратил внимания на учащающуюся вибрацию. Ему не нужна была сила скорости, чтобы заставить Лена потерять контроль.  
  
Он с трудом отстранился и заглянул Лену в глаза, тяжело дыша. Аспидно-черные зрачки почти закрыли радужку, ноздри раздувались, воздух толчками вырывался из груди, а от кожи ощутимо веяло жаром, будто бы у Снарта поднялась температура.  
  
Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Барри упал на колени, даже не почувствовав боли от удара о пол, и без раздумий рванул ширинку на вытертых джинсах Лена. Он мог видеть очертания толстого напряженного члена, совсем не скрываемого плотной тканью, и от этого непристойного зрелища по спине Барри пробежала волна дрожи. Как только прохладный воздух лизнул обнажившуюся кожу, Лен прерывисто вздохнул и сжал кулаки. Его член покраснел, головка, чуть прикрытая крайней плотью, влажно поблескивала — мутную каплю предэякулята так и хотелось слизнуть языком.  
  
Барри застонал от предвкушения, но звук был больше похож на рычание. Он посмотрел на Лена снизу вверх и размашисто лизнул головку его члена, перекатывая на языке пряный привкус.  
  
Лен запрокинул голову и сдавленно зашипел.  
  
— Играешь с огнем, малыш. Не дразни зверя, если не хочешь, чтобы он тебя сожрал.  
  
Барри сжал член, осторожно оттягивая порозовевшую крайнюю плоть, полностью открывая головку. Высунув язык, он обвел им кончик, ловя каплю естественной смазки и жмурясь от ощущений.  
  
— Я не просто дразню тебя, Лен. Я _обещаю_.  
  
Наконец Барри погрузил член в рот. Осторожные изучающие касания сменились жестким давлением губ. Используя вибрацию, он скользил по влажному стволу еще быстрее, вырывая из груди Снарта громкие всхлипы, перемешанные с глухими стонами. Лен выругался сквозь зубы и вцепился израненными пальцами в густую встрепанную шевелюру Барри, перехватывая контроль и направляя движения его головы, заставляя заглатывать член глубже.  
  
— Черт, Скарлет… — застонал Лен, сдавливая его затылок. — Ты сводишь меня с ума, ты знаешь это?  
  
Барри сглотнул прямо так, держа член глубоко в глотке, а потом выпустил его изо рта, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
— Отлично. Теперь ты знаешь, что чувствую я.  
  
Лен воспользовался возможностью перехватить инициативу и снова дернул Барри за волосы, направляя обратно к члену. Барри с удовольствием отдал ему бразды правления и подчинился, открывая рот и зажмуриваясь, чтобы Лен заткнул ему горло своим членом. Барри застонал вокруг тяжелого ствола, скользящего по языку, а Лен начал осторожно двигать бедрами, теперь уже не просто наслаждаясь минетом, а трахая Барри в рот.  
  
Собственный член натягивал мягкую ткань штанов, но Барри почти не чувствовал тянущего напряжения, потому что был полностью поглощен желанием бросить Лена за грань, вышибить у него землю из-под ног. Он жаждал заставить Лена потерять свой печально известный контроль, и самым лучшим способом подвести его к черте, был секс. Он страстно желал увидеть и понять то, что Лен прятал глубоко внутри себя, надеясь разглядеть там безрассудную любовь. Барри понимал, что Лен любит его… но он не мог закрыть глаза на свои грехи, не мог смириться с ними и понять причину своей одержимости, страсти и тяги к насилию. Лен был неправ. У него было столько всего, чего он мог дать, и Барри собирался взять это, безо всяких сомнений.  
  
Лен погружал член все глубже в горло Барри, его стоны рождались где-то внизу живота. Его бедра дрожали под руками Барри, и с каждым движением Лен сильнее держал его за пряди на затылке.  
  
— Боже, твой рот должен быть вне закона, — простонал Лен, пока Барри вбирал его член почти до самых яиц. — Еще, — выдохнул он, и Барри подчинился. На этот раз ладонь надавила на затылок, и он уперся носом в пах Лена, а тонкие волоски защекотали ему нос. Лен держал его за голову в течение трех долгих секунд, прежде чем позволил ему снова вдохнуть. Барри закашлялся, втягивая воздух, но снова безропотно взял в рот, стоило Лену только потянуть его обратно.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Лен схватил его за плечо и потянул вверх. Он не останавливался, пока не повернул Барри к себе спиной и не уложил грудью на комод, стоящий рядом. Тяжело дыша, Лен дернул штаны Барри вниз, обнажая его задницу. Барри не успел сообразить, что происходит, как из его горла вырвался сдавленный вскрик.  
  
Лен опустился на колени, сжал ладонями его задницу и лизнул туго сжатое отверстие.  
  
— Ох, блядь, — застонал Барри, вжимаясь всем весом в комод. Как и обещал, Лен стал диким зверем, устроив гребаный пир с помощью губ и языка, пока плотное кольцо мышц не расслабилось достаточно, пропуская язык зверя внутрь.  
  
Несмотря на довольно прохладный воздух, член Барри напрягся и требовал внимания, но Лен выпрямился и сплюнул на ладонь, обхватывая головку. Барри мгновенно позабыл про ноющий член и задрожал всем телом.  
  
— Трахни меня, Лен. Дай мне все, что можешь. Ты нужен мне весь, целиком.  
  
Пальцы Лена раздвинули ягодицы в стороны, а головка коснулась расслабленного отверстия. Двинув бедрами, Лен со стоном протиснулся внутрь, продолжая двигаться, пока мышцы под давлением растягивались вокруг члена, туго обхватывая ствол. Барри задохнулся от вспышки боли, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться отстраниться, лишь сильнее насаживался на член, запрокидывая голову. Член растягивал его задницу медленно, боль постепенно утихала, но Барри было мало, он застонал, прося о большем.  
  
Руки Лена прошлись по спине Барри и переместились на тазовые косточки, он вошел почти полностью, но дальше не двигался. Его грудь задрожала от довольного ворчания.  
  
— Вот, что я могу тебе дать, Барри. Наслаждение и боль. Не бывает одного без другого, — прорычал Лен, вытаскивая член, а затем снова врезаясь в задницу Барри с громким шлепком.  
  
Когда Лен начал трахать его сильнее, Барри вцепился побелевшими пальцами в гладкое дерево, ища опору, но мокрые ладони скользили, и он едва мог удерживать равновесие, постанывая с каждым толчком и сильнее насаживаясь на член. Растянутый анус привык к размеру, боль исчезла, оставив лишь бурлящий в крови экстаз. Никто в мире не мог доставить ему столько блаженства и удовольствия, никто, кроме Лена, который мог подарить ему еще и любовь… Барри не мог сдержать ликование, наслаждаясь доказательством желания Лена, который продолжал грязно ругаться, вколачиваясь в него, но звук его голоса казался Барри благословением.  
  
В душе Барри проснулось что-то темное и первобытное. Надсадно скуля от распирающих ощущений, он понял, что просто не может не подчиняться Лену. Но у него самого тоже была сила, и он мог использовать ее так же безжалостно, как и Лен.  
  
Лен засадил ему сильнее, и Барри забыл, как правильно дышать.  
  
— Лен, ты мне нужен, — проскулил он. — Выеби меня… сильнее! Заставь меня кончить, кончи в меня!  
  
Лен застонал, прижимаясь к спине Барри и сжимая его член. Его ладонь была сухая и горячая, но Барри это не волновало. На этот раз Лен делал то, что приказал Барри, и он наслаждался пьянящей властью над таким жестоким человеком, как Лен.  
  
Пальцы ритмично двигались по члену, выписывая полукружья на чувствительной головке. Лен тяжело и горячо дышал на ухо Барри, трахая его грубее.  
  
— Барри, Барри, Барри, — промурлыкал Лен, поглаживая большим пальцем уздечку в такт движениями бедер. — Ты сделал меня рабом твоих прикосновений. Я хочу тебя все время, с каждой мыслью. _Ты принес свет в мою тьму._  
  
Барри всхлипнул, давясь комком эмоций, вырывающихся из его горла, бессловесный крик разорвал его гортань, когда его тело вспыхнуло кульминацией. Ударная волна оргазма накрыла Барри, и он кончил в туго сжатый кулак Лена, пока тот продолжал глубоко входить в него сзади, загнанно дыша и срываясь на стоны. Барри выгнул спину, когда Лен выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть, как его член исчезает в заднице, но тут же застыл, постанывая что-то неразборчивое. Член внутри Барри напрягся, и от ощущений выплеснувшейся в него горячей спермы у Барри едва не сорвало крышу. Лен судорожно подергивался, не переставая двигаться, пока оргазм окончательно не выжал его.  
  
Барри задохнулся от переизбытка ощущений, когда Лен вышел из него, оставляя лежать прямо так, выставленным напоказ. Довольно проурчав, Лен протолкнул в быстро закрывающееся отверстие два пальца.  
  
— Если бы я мог, то оставил тебя так, с моей спермой внутри. И каждый раз, когда бы ты бежал, ты вспоминал бы обо мне.  
  
Барри спрятал заалевшее лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Ты не врал, когда говорил, что ты извращенец. Господи, Лен…  
  
Лен дьявольски засмеялся, не переставая ласкать пальцами сочащееся спермой и смазкой отверстие.  
  
— Но тебе это нравится, Скарлет, — протянул он, наконец высвобождая пальцы. Шлепнув Барри по заднице, Лен добавил. — Ты просишь, я даю. Так что никакого недовольства.  
  
Барри остался стоять, держась за комод, пока Лен обтирал его влажным полотенцем. Он закрыл глаза, позволяя Лену позаботиться о нем, убрав все потеки и следы смазки, а затем Лен натянул на него джинсы. У Барри не было сил даже шевелиться, так что он не сопротивлялся, когда Лен перевернул его и лениво поцеловал.  
  
— Не будет никакого недовольства, — прошептал Барри, когда поцелуй прервался. — Я об этом и говорил. Я хочу всего, что ты можешь мне дать.  
  
Взгляд Лена напоминал штормовое море.  
  
— Я сделаю все возможное, Барри. Я просто надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно.


	10. Chapter 10

После того как они привели себя в порядок и оделись, желудок Барри, словно улучив свободную минуту, протестующе заурчал. Лен засмеялся, и это был первый раз, когда он вел себя так беззаботно с того момента, как они покинули убежище Негодяев. Он наклонился и поцеловал Барри в покрасневшую от смущения шею.  
  
— Давай, Скарлет, продолжай. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем урчание в животе.  
  
Губы Барри нервно дернулись, и он покосился на улыбающегося Снарта.  
  
— Ладно… ты позволишь прогуляться по твоему негодяйскому логову? Или тут есть правила вроде «никаких супергероев и животных»?  
  
Лен открыл перед Барри дверь и ехидно произнес:  
  
— После вас, мистер Супергерой. Надеюсь, что ты будешь хранить мои секреты так же, как я храню твои.  
  
Лен провел его через ярко освещенный холл в небольшую кухню, в которую едва помещался стол, четыре стула, холодильник и микроволновка. Барри с тоской окинул взглядом тесное помещение, пытаясь представить, что из еды Лен мог хранить в таком неуютном месте. Но он не успел расстроиться окончательно, потому что за спиной прозвучал знакомый голос:  
  
— А вот и пицца, Босс. Как вы и заказывали.  
  
Барри резко обернулся и увидел мужчину, ростом чуть ниже его, такого же худого и жилистого, с резкими чертами лица и морщинами вокруг глаз. Казалось, что у этого мужчины за спиной очень трудная жизнь, но теперь у него появился повод улыбаться.  
  
— Это были вы! Вы накачали меня снотворным! — обвинительно воскликнул Барри.  
  
Мужчина невозмутимо пожал плечами и опустил три огромные коробки на обеденный стол.  
  
— Меня зовут Джек Конуэй. Я просто пытался помочь тебе, приказ Босса. Без обид?  
  
Запах томатного соуса и горячего теста проник ему в нос, и Барри сглотнул слюну. Он был так голоден, что мог бы пожать руку дьяволу ради горячего куска пиццы.  
  
— Ладно, проехали, — бросил Барри, усаживаясь на стул и нетерпеливо начиная открывать коробки.  
  
— Спасибо, Джек. Скажи Лизе, что ужин на столе. — Голос Лена будто бы сочился насмешкой.  
  
Джек кивнул Лену, улыбнулся Барри, а потом ушел, закрыв за собой дверь. Барри сразу позабыл о нем, впиваясь зубами в огромный кусок пиццы с тягучим сыром и перцем, и, толком не прожевав откушенную часть, отхватил еще.  
  
— Где он взял пиццу в такое время? Судя по часам в комнате, уже больше двух ночи.  
  
Лен устроился на стуле рядом с Барри, демонстративно положив ноги к нему на колени.  
  
— У меня есть пара своих мест в Коаст Сити, — протянул он, нахально улыбаясь.  
  
Стук каблуков по коридору сообщил им о прибытии Лизы задолго до того, как она вошла. Барри с опаской посмотрел на сестру Лена, в то время как она улыбалась ему словно Чеширский Кот.  
  
— Привет, Барри, — проворковала она, подходя ближе и растрепав его все еще влажные после душа волосы. — Славно повеселился?  
  
Барри осторожно увернулся от ее руки и промямлил:  
  
— Эм-м-м… да, что-то вроде.  
  
Лиза наклонилась к его шее и втянула носом воздух. Ее губы задели мочку уха Барри.  
  
— Ты пахнешь сексом и моим братом. Думаю, все прощены?  
  
Барри резко дернулся в сторону, Лиза озорно рассмеялась и в танце закружилась по кухне, после финального па плюхаясь в пустое кресло. Барри безотчетно потер ухо, а Лен едко произнес:  
  
— Не обращай внимания. Она ведет себя как ребенок, когда ей скучно. — Повернувшись к Лизе, он добавил. — Веди себя прилично, Барри — мой гость.  
  
— А если это то, что дети называют «этими днями»? — невинно пошутила Лиза, переводя взгляд на Барри и с придыханием продолжая. — Скажи мне, Барри, как дела у Циско? Он нашел себе кого-нибудь?  
  
Барри взял третий кусок и пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю точно. Последние три месяца он не слишком разговорчив, но я думаю, что ему не до новых знакомств. У нас полно дел.  
  
Лиза зажмурилась.  
  
— А как насчет той миленькой девушки из кофейни? — с наигранной наивностью спросила Лиза, а Барри удивленно заморгал. — Что? Только не говори, что следить за объектом твоей симпатии незаконно.  
  
Барри поперхнулся четвертым куском пиццы и закашлялся.  
  
— Ээм, да, что-то вроде того. Это называется «сталкинг». — Он судорожно присосался к бутылке воды, которую ему подвинул Лен, после чего смог нормально говорить. — Если он так сильно нравится тебе, почему бы просто не пригласить его куда-нибудь? Я уверен, что он не откажется.  
  
Лиза преувеличенно беззаботно пожала плечами и взяла себе кусок пиццы.  
  
— Не люблю отношения на расстоянии. Я же не Флэш, чтобы в мгновение ока оказаться в Централ Сити.  
  
Барри в ужасе посмотрел на Лена, но тот лишь покачал головой. Барри вздохнул с облегчением и вернулся к еде.  
  
— Знаешь, Лиза, есть такая классная штука, транспорт — автомобили, поезда и самолеты. Думаю, у вас достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе билет. Не оправдывайся. Просто попробуй. Циско нужен кто-то, чтобы вытащить его голову из задницы.  
  
Лиза отставила тарелку с недоеденной пиццей подальше.  
  
— Так хочешь бросить своего друга мне на растерзание? — со смешком протянула она. — Тебе мало того, что ты сам застрял в пасти зверя? — она кинула пристальный взгляд в сторону Лена и ухмыльнулась.  
  
Барри не успел сформулировать подходящий ответ, потому что в дверь просунулась голова обеспокоенного Джека.  
  
— Босс, у нас неприятности. Подъехали три внедорожника, и в одном из них Ромеро Моретти.  
  
Барри перевел взгляд с лица Джека на Лена и почувствовал неприятный холод в животе. Снарт с нечитаемым выражением повернулся к сестре.  
  
— Лиза, проводи наших незваных посетителей в холл. Я скоро подойду.  
  
Лиза изящно поднялась с кресла и погладила пушку, пристегнутую к ее бедру.  
  
— С удовольствием, братец, — промурлыкала она, подхватывая Джека под руку. — Пойдем, моему брату нужно _убрать игрушки_ , прежде чем он присоединится к нам.  
  
Когда они вышли, Лен повернулся к Барри.  
  
— Барри, можешь принести мои вещи из спальни? Я боюсь, что времени может не хватить.  
  
Прежде чем он закончил говорить, Барри молнией вспыхнул из кухни в спальню. Найдя криопушку и очки на полке у двери, он вернулся обратно менее чем за три секунды. Лен проигнорировал вихрь из салфеток и отлетевших в сторону коробок от пиццы, и открыл чехол криопушки. Эффектно и быстро он пристегнул к ноге кобуру, устроив там оружие, и нажал на кнопку, которая активировала в дуле пушки яркий голубой свет. Схватив очки, Лен одним движением натянул их на шею и подтянул на лоб, чтобы в случае необходимости быстро прикрыть глаза.  
  
— Думаю, что бесполезно просить тебя остаться здесь? — скептически спросил он.  
  
Барри усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ты прекрасно меня знаешь. Кто такой этот Моретти?  
  
Лен вздохнул и сухо ответил:  
  
— Моретти — крупнейший игрок в преступном мире Коаст Сити. Похоже, он не слишком рад, что я близок к тому, чтобы занять его место.  
  
Барри почувствовал, что его начинает потряхивать от страха. Он устало потер глаза и спросил:  
  
— Хорошо, значит, он приехал, чтобы… что? Договориться? Убить тебя? — Лен слушал его с таким выражением лица, что Барри закатил глаза и сплюнул на пол. — Отлично, он собирается тебя пришить. Какого, собственно, хрена, Лен? Зачем ты ставишь себя и Лизу в такое положение?  
  
Подойдя к двери, Лен оглянулся.  
  
— Это то, что я привык делать. Я всегда буду на одной стороне выстрела или же на другой.  
  
Лен распахнул дверь, и Барри уже не смог усидеть на месте, мигом догоняя его и подстраиваясь под широкие шаги. Лен скривился, поглядывая на него.  
  
— Ты одет совсем не для такого случая. Я сам разберусь.  
  
Барри посмотрел на свою черную толстовку и тряпичные кеды.  
  
— Да, мне бы сейчас джинсы и красивую рубашку. Ты выглядишь круто, а я похож на студента во время экзаменов.  
  
С губ Лена сорвалась усмешка, и Барри улыбнулся. Он любил, когда Лен смеется, это случалось так редко, что каждый раз был на вес золота.  
  
Лен остановился перед закрытой дверью и процедил:  
  
— Это не то, что я имел в виду, умник. Я хотел сказать, что ты не готов к разборкам, Скарлет.  
  
Барри знал, что Лен заботился о том, чтобы держать его личность в секрете, но он не был в курсе, что с недавних пор Барри стало на это плевать. Если дело дойдет до принятия решения между спасением жизни Лена или сокрытием собственной тайны, то никакого выбора не будет.  
  
Барри сократил расстояние между ними и погладил Лена по затылку.  
  
— Это неважно. Ты не единственный, кто сделает все, чтобы защитить что-то свое.


	11. Chapter 11

Барри следовал за Леном, отставая на несколько шагов. Тот уверенно вошел в большую комнату внутри склада. Еще до того, как они остановились, Барри уже начал обшаривать глазами помещение, в поисках тактического преимущества. Если ему придется использовать скорость, это будет сложно, так как комната оказалась под завязку набитой людьми. Разницу между двумя группировками было довольно легко заметить — люди Лена были в темных джинсах и черных военных ботинках, мрачные и вооруженные до зубов. А команда Моретти была в костюмах, пахла дешевым одеколоном и излучала ложное превосходство. Противники Лена были вооружены, но не держали пистолеты на изготовку. Пока.  
  
— Ромеро, — ледяным голосом поприветствовал Лен, а эхо разнесло его слова по всему помещению. — Не помню, чтобы мой секретарь записывала тебя на встречу. Чем обязан?  
  
Два головореза расступились, пропуская вперед мужчину в идеальном дизайнерском костюме. Он был моложе, чем думал Барри, может, даже моложе Лена и смахивал на актера Майло Вентимилья.  
  
Ромеро выглядел совершенно непринужденно и держал руки в карманах.  
  
— Я рад видеть тебя снова, Лен. Я думал, что в следующую нашу встречу ты будешь немного дружелюбнее.  
  
Барри нахмурился. Ему не понравилось это странное удовлетворение в глазах Моретти, разглядывавшего Лена. Но тот, казалось, не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
  
— Учитывая, что в прошлый раз ты предложил разделить со мной мою сестру, уверен, что ни о каком дружелюбии не может быть и речи.  
  
Губы Лизы изогнулись в глумливой усмешке, а пальцы погладили курок золотой пушки.  
  
— Это стоило того, — ответил Моретти. — Однако, я предупреждал тебя о последствиях, в случае, если ты продолжишь посягать на мою территорию. Последнее время ты очень плохо себя вел, Лен.  
  
Глаза Барри сузились, а внутри заклокотала ревность. Как этот ублюдок посмел оскорблять Лена? Видимо, кретин Моретти понятия не имел, с кем разговаривает.  
  
— А я говорил, что настала пора перемен, — скучающим тоном продолжил Лен. — Я предупреждал, чтобы ты следил за собой, или я буду вынужден вмешаться. Поскольку ты не внял моему совету, я полагаю, ты здесь, чтобы подать в отставку?  
  
Брови Моретти взлетели, и он разразился громким смехом. Охрана сдержанно заулыбалась, пока их главарь смеялся, вытирая глаза и держась за живот.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Лен. У тебя есть чувство юмор. — Моретти пришел в себя и выражение его лица изменилось. — Мое терпение кончилось. Я знаю, что это ты убил двух моих людей. Ты оставил свою визитную карточку. — Левой рукой Моретти вытащил из кармана что-то маленькое, сверкнувшее желтоватым блеском, и кинул в сторону Лена. Снарт поймал брошенную золотую монету и сунул в карман.  
  
— А чего ты хотел, Ромеро? Я предупреждал, что будет, если твои люди продолжат быть неаккуратными, убивая невинных людей, особенно тех, кто носит значки. Они нарушили правила, и я их наказал.  
  
Моретти оскалился и прорычал:  
  
— Да, это мои люди, и они следуют мои правилам, а уж никак не твоим. Ты превысил полномочия, Лен, так что теперь я должен наказать тебя. — Моретти резко выдернул пистолет из кобуры и направил на Снарта.  
  
По комнате пролетел лязг доставаемого оружия, каждый в комнате был готов выстрелить в любую секунду.  
  
За исключением Лена.  
  
Барри дернулся, но Лен сжал его запястье, чтобы не дать ему наделать глупостей.  
  
— Не надо быть столь драматичным, Ромеро. Мы разумные взрослые люди, не так ли? Давайте решим это с минимумом жертв. Как насчет сделки?  
  
Спидфорс внутри Барри начал циркулировать быстрее, потому что беспокойство за жизни Лена возросло до критических высот.  
  
Моретти снял пистолет с предохранителя и зло произнес:  
  
— Я не доверяю ничему, что выходит из твоей пасти, Снарт. Я просто застрелю тебя и всех твоих людей. Как насчет твоей сестренки? Я могу оставить ее себе.  
  
— Я скорее перережу тебе горло во сне и искупаюсь в твоей крови, Роми, — прошипела Лиза, а ее пушка загудела от заряда. Целилась она аккурат в промежность Моретти.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся, подходя на два шага ближе к своему сопернику.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Ромеро. Ты умен и организован, но твоя деятельность и ресурсы подрывают твою же собственную силу. Я могу предоставить тебе и то и другое… по сходной цене. Или ты можешь попытаться прикончить меня прямо сейчас и сдохнуть в процессе, не получив ничего. Я дам тебе шанс. Прикажи людям сложить оружие, и я сделаю то же самое. Ты будешь единственным вооруженным человеком в комнате. Ты можешь убить меня одним выстрелом и забрать все. Если не будешь стрелять, то ты и твои люди останутся живы, но будете работать на меня.  
  
Моретти недоверчиво фыркнул, но выражение его лица смягчилось, когда Лен поднял руку, после чего Лиза и остальные члены команды убрали оружие.  
  
Лен терпеливо ждал, сложив руки на груди, а Моретти раздумывал по поводу сделки. Барри хотел встряхнуть и образумить Лена, но он не решился привлекать к себе внимание. Ему нужно быть невидимкой, потому он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что знает планы Лена, поэтому ему следовало быть настороже.  
  
Медленно и с подозрительной неохотой Моретти поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. Раздалось возмущенное бурчание и жалобы от окружающих его охранников в костюмах, но все они покорно опустили оружие. Никто из них не убрал пистолет в кобуру, как сделала команда Лена, но, похоже, это совершенно не волновало его.  
  
Рука Моретти, держащая Лена на мушке, даже не дрогнула.  
  
— В чем подвох? У тебя должен быть туз в рукаве.  
  
Лен убрал руки за спину и спокойно ответил:  
  
— Я безоружен и уязвим, Ромеро. Что ты теряешь? Если убьешь меня, заберешь все, что я имею без всякой борьбы. Если нет, то получишь возможность жить и строить свою империю. Ты будешь сам отвечать за своих людей, но передо мной. Я предлагаю тебе выйти отсюда живым. Давай, опустоши магазин.  
  
Барри чувствовал, что внутри него начинает искрить, а в глазах мелькают цветные всполохи. Он ткнул носком кеда в бетон, но никто не обращал на него внимания. Все взгляды были прикованы к Лену и Моретти. Ромеро ухмыльнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо на своих охранников. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, явно ощущая, что что-то не так, но все же не сдавал позиции.  
  
— Похоже, ты жаждешь, чтобы я тебя пристрелил, Лен. Это кончится плохо. Очень жаль, что я не успел узнать тебя ближе.  
  
Его палец почти нажал на курок, и Барри сорвался с места. Он перехватил пулю, как только она вылетела из дула и вытряс магазин, доставая остальные пули, а потом пробежал вдоль головорезов Моретти, забирая их оружие. Вспыхнув рядом с Леном, Барри швырнул груду пистолетов к его ногам, а потом высыпал в его ладонь пули из пистолета Моретти, и мелькнул обратно к своему месту.  
  
Пистолет Ромеро вхолостую выстрелил, треском разрезая тишину склада, а потом словно разверзлись врата ада. Тревожный крик пронесся над толпой недоумевающих охранников, которые крутились в поисках своего пропавшего оружия. Даже люди Снарта ахнули, крепче вцпившись в собственные пушки.  
  
Выражение лица Моретти было бесценным, он продолжал нажимать на спусковой крючок, слушая бессмысленное щелканье внутри пистолета.  
  
Самыми спокойными оставались лишь Лиза и Лен — Снарт перевернул ладонь, позволяя пулям с веселым металлическим звоном запрыгать по полу, а Лиза метнула подозрительный взгляд в сторону Барри, сохраняя спокойствие.  
  
Моррети попятился, а Лен быстрым шагом сократил расстояние между ними.  
  
— Как ты… — выплюнул Ромеро, но Снарт схватил его за галстук и подтащил ближе к своему лицу.  
  
— Неважно, как я это сделал Ромеро. Я пытался дать тебе шанс сделать все чисто, но ты не прислушался. Теперь ты работаешь на меня. Я беру сорок процентов. Что ты будешь делать с остальным — твое дело. Никаких убийств и никакого серьезного ущерба невиновным, или все, кто нарушил правила, будут наказаны. Ты можешь следить за соблюдением правил сам, или я сделаю это за тебя, и тогда тебя постигнет та же участь. Мы поняли друг друга?  
  
Моретти зарычал и вырвался из хватки Лена. Выпрямившись в полный рост и поправив помятый галстук, Ромеро убрал в кобуру бесполезное оружие и одернул пиджак, мрачно глядя на невозмутимого Снарта.  
  
— Не устраивайся на троне слишком комфортно. Всегда будут желающие получить твою корону, — выплюнул Моретти.  
  
Лен просто ухмыльнулся и, не поворачиваясь, окликнул Джека и Лизу:  
  
— Проводите своих новых коллег к автомобилям. — Снова посмотрев на Моретти, Лен добавил. — Ромеро, будь на связи.  
  
Лиза прошла мимо Барри, цокая каблуками и призывно покачивая бедрами. Поравнявшись с ним, она вполголоса произнесла:  
  
— Похоже, что мой брат решил проблему _в мгновение ока_ , не так ли, Барри?  
  
Барри не стал отвечать и скользнул обратно в тень, чтобы исчезнуть. Кризис миновал. Он пока не мог определить, как относиться к тому, что произошло. С одной стороны, Барри смог убедить Лена, что противостояние можно закончить без кровопролития, но с другой, Барри своими метасилами лишь помог укрепить криминальную империю имени Леонарда Снарта. Его личная мораль и чувство справедливости схлестнулись с влечением к Лену, оставив Барри совершенно растерянным.  
  
Ну и какого черта ему теперь делать?


	12. Chapter 12

Барри слонялся из угла в угол спальни в ожидании возвращения Лена. Это бессмысленное шатание и противоречивые мысли требовали, чтобы Барри на какое-то время забыл о последствиях того, что сделал. Плюс ему не очень хотелось попасть в острые когти Лизы, которая может решить вытрясти из него правду о том, что произошло на этом чертовом складе.

Наконец открылась дверь, и в спальню вошел Лен, держащий чехол с криопушкой. Положив оружие на полку, он щелкнул замком, запирая дверь, и повернулся к Барри, явно собираясь подойти ближе, но тот попятился, выставляя руку вперед.

— О нет, нет, — возмущенно воскликнул он. — Если ты думаешь, что заставишь меня забыть о случившемся бессовестным лапанием, то ты заблуждаешься, Снарт.

Лен причудливо изогнул губы, глумливо улыбаясь, и сунул руки в карманы джинсов.

— Именно поэтому мы можем начать праздновать прямо сейчас, Скарлет. Вопрос решился без кровопролития. Не знаю, как насчет тебя, но у меня хватит фантазии на всякие вкусные штуки, которые мы можем сделать, дабы избавиться от избытка адреналина.

Член Барри сразу дернулся, но он проигнорировал своенравное тело, жаждущее снова ощутить руки Снарта.

— Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой, после того, что ты устроил! Ты использовал меня, Лен. Ты не только манипулировал мной, заставив использовать силы, но и с моей, блядь, помощью устроил рейдерский захват преступного синдиката Коаст Сити!

Лен в ответ на обвинения лишь снисходительно ухмыльнулся, а Барри от возмущения подавился воздухом и закашлялся.

— Серьезно? Ты даже не собираешься это отрицать?!

Лен устроился на мягком стуле в дурацкий мелкий цветочек, стоявшем возле кровати, и тяжело вздохнул, начиная расшнуровывать ботинки.

— Скажи мне, Барри. При всей твоей бесконечной мудрости, как бы ты справился с этой ситуацией, будучи на моем месте?

От бессилия Барри был готов рвать волосы на голове.

— Ничего бы я не делал, потому что никогда не окажусь на твоем месте! Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь. Ты вообще не должен вести себя, как криминальный барон. Ты сам сказал, что уже богат. Почему бы тебе не использовать свои ресурсы, как все нормальные люди, и не уйти в легальный бизнес? Тебе не нужно больше быть преступником, Лен.

Ботинки упали на пол с глухим стуком, и Лен снова поднялся на ноги. Его брови были нахмурены и сведены к переносице, но когда Лен начал говорить, его голос был полон спокойствия.

— Я уже объяснял тебе, Барри. Я профессиональный вор, и на мне висит обвинение в убийстве, я скрываюсь от полиции и Повелителей времени, но у меня есть десятки предприятий, организованных через подставные фирмы. Я не сижу, сложа руки, и попивая Маргариту, пока жизнь движется дальше без меня. — Лен сделал паузу и стянул рубашку, бросая ее в корзину для белья. — Я не собирался использовать твои способности, когда вошел в ту дверь. Однако появилась возможность не только покончить с противостоянием мирным путем, но и захватить контроль над империей Моретти. И я ни на йоту об этом не пожалел.

Глаза Барри были прикованы к Лену, когда тот расстегнул свои джинсы и потянул их вниз. Барри пересилил себя и уставился на лицо Лена, глупо улыбаясь.

— Ты не пожалел, что использовал меня, ты это хотел сказать.

Аккуратно свернув джинсы, Лен положил их обратно в ящик комода перед тем, как пойти в уборную. Он намазал зубную пасту на щетку и продолжил:

— Нет, Барри. Я не жалею, что использовал твои силы в своих целях, потому что это будет полезно нам обоим.

Барри прислонился к дверному косяку ванной, с интересом наблюдая, как Лен чистит зубы.

— С чего бы вдруг? Мне не нужны твои деньги, я трудом представляю, что хорошего со мной может делать криминальный авторитет. Я супергерой и борюсь с преступностью.

Лен прополоскал рот и вытер губы. Открыв ящик под раковиной, он достал знакомую зубную щетку.

— Твоя очередь, — бросил он перед тем, как освободить ванную, напоследок коснувшись ладонью груди Барри.

Барри с опаской посмотрел на Лена и взял щетку. Это была та самая щетка, которую он взял с собой в убежище несколько месяцев назад. Пока он чистил зубы, Лен стоял рядом.

— Реальная жизнь не окрашена лишь в черное и белое. Она носит оттенки серого и кроваво-красного. Возьми, к примеру, твою подружку Кейтлин. Она милая и умненькая, но в то же время полна гнева и ярости, которые проявляются в ней через Убийцу Мороз. Она чуть не прикончила тебя, но все равно остается твоим другом. Да, ты чертов супергерой, но твоя задача — не бороться с мелкими преступлениями. Это работа полиции, а ты, Скарлет, должен бороться с теми, с кем простые люди не справятся. Врагами с огромной силой, такими как Доктор Алхимия и Савитар.

Барри вытер испачканные в пене губы и тоже вышел из ванной, задев Лена плечом.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Про то, что произошло после… убежища.

Лен медленно моргнул и уставился на Барри бледно-голубыми глазами, потом развернулся и двинулся в сторону кровати.

— У меня целые армии шпионов, помнишь? Я знаю обо всем, что происходит в вашем мире. — Барри беспомощно наблюдал, как Снарт поправляет сбившееся одеяло на постели.

— Ладно, я понимаю, но до меня до сих пор не доходит, почему ты думаешь, что я буду помогать тебе заниматься своими криминальными делишками.

Снарт поднял бровь и, не глядя на Барри, подцепил пальцами трусы и стянул их вниз. Барри уставился на него со смесью благоговения и недоумения. Лен забрался в кровать и прикрылся одеялом, устраиваясь удобнее, уложив руки под голову.

— Подумай, Барри. Неважно, что ты делаешь и как быстро бежишь, преступность будет существовать всегда, как и люди, совершающие преступления. Однако, если будет существовать кто-то, обладающий властью, способный контролировать степень ущерба, проблем станет намного меньше. И этим человеком могу быть я. Я установлю правила, буду следить за их выполнением, и все, кто переступит черту, будут наказаны. Это победа в квадрате. Может я и не стану легендой, или злодеем номер один, но сделаю хоть что-то.

Барри опустился на матрас рядом с Леном, он больше не мог противостоять искушению и провел ладонью по мышцам его живота. Барри понимал, что логика Лена была вывернутой наизнанку, но поспорить с его точкой зрения не мог. Методы Снарта безусловно были эффективны. Просто нужно это принять.

— Я лишь надеюсь, что есть какой-то другой выход. Для нас обоих. Я хочу быть с тобой, Лен, но не представляю, как это все будет выглядеть.

Лен наклонился вперед и взял его за руку, прижимая ее к левой стороне груди. Барри почувствовал сильное четкое сердцебиение, а Лен сказал:

— Я знаю, Барри. Но это то, с чем мы все сталкиваемся, рано или поздно. Мы можем играть по собственным правилам или прогнуться. Я не могу вместе с тобой зайти в Джиттерс, держась за руки, но могу разобраться с любым, кто посмеет обидеть тебя. Я не могу предложить тебе отношения, о которых ты мечтал, но могу попробовать дать тебе все, что в моих силах. Я не могу принять это решение за тебя, Скарлет… но если ты все еще хочешь меня и понимаешь, что за этим последует, то я в деле.

Барри сглотнул и зажмурился, глупые слезы снова ужалили его глаза. Он отдернул руку от сердца Лена и поднялся с постели. Снарт хранил молчание, пока Барри стоял рядом в мертвой тишине. Не говоря ни слова, Барри стянул свитер через голову и бросил на пол, затем избавился от штанов и кед. Совершенно голый, он обошел кровать и, скользнув под одеяло, прижался к Лену и обнял его, а потом зачем-то прислонился ухом к его груди напротив сердца.

Лен потянулся к выключателю, и Барри прошептал:

— Я не собираюсь снова помогать тебе нарушать закон.

Лен положил ладонь Барри на спину, прижимая его к себе так, чтобы касаться его всем телом, и провел пальцами вдоль линии его челюсти по отросшей колючей щетине.

— Я знаю, поэтому и не жду.

Ладонь Барри скользнула вдоль напряженной спины Лена, когда тот прижался горячими губами к его шее. Откинув голову, Барри прошептал:

— Что, если в следующий раз я не успею спасти тебя от преступников с оружием в руках?

Лен двинулся так, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись. От прекрасного электризующего чувства Барри вспыхнул как спичка.

— Жизнь и смерть неизбежны, что бы мы ни делали. Все, что у нас есть — это настоящий момент и надежда на будущее. Веришь или нет, я могу позаботиться о себе.

Барри застонал, когда Лен пропустил пальцы через его взлохмаченную шевелюру. Прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись, Барри прошептал:

— Тогда я тоже в игре.


	13. Chapter 13

Ладно, скажу вам честно. Финальная романтичная и страстная сцена в моей голове была придумана через фокал Барри, но… случился Лен. Серьезно, Барри получил всего один абзац, а Лен захапал все это дерьмо себе! Он не самый простой персонаж, с ним довольно тяжело работать, поэтому я и назвала эту главу «Черт, Лен!», потому что я повторяла это как мантру, пока пыталась облачить свои чувства в слова. Снарт не так прост и открыт, как Барри, но он так настаивал… и я сдалась. Не знаю, что тут еще говорить. Это не мои персонажи, и контролировать их сложно. Так что… Лену есть что сказать (прим. автора)  
____________________________________________________  
  
 ** _Барри:_**  
  
Это был не первый их поцелуй, и даже не самый страстный, но в то же время он казался совершенно иным. Прикасаясь к губам Лена, Барри обещал ему защиту, клялся в верности и предлагал свое сердце. Слова застряли в горле, пока Барри не подавился ими, выплескивая все, что зудело внутри, через этот поцелуй, вкладывая в движения губ частичку самого себя.  
  
Он хотел Лена прямо сейчас, потому что без него Барри чувствовал себя разбитым и неправильным, каким-то неполноценным. Даже спидфорс внутри, впервые с той ночи три месяца назад, был спокоен и размеренно пульсировал, удовлетворенный присутствием Лена, чьи слова обволакивали сердце Барри как теплые объятия.  
  
— Все, что я есть… все, что… я есть, Барри… принадлежит тебе.  
  
Поцелуй был другим, потому что в этот раз им не пришлось прощаться.  
  
 ** _Лен:_**  
  
Лен прижал Барри к подушке и навис сверху, осторожно прикасаясь к его губам. Он даже подумать не мог, что достоин такого подарка, ведь он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить полное доверие, безоговорочную честность и надежду, сияющие в глубине зеленых глаз Барри каждый раз, когда Лен смотрел на него. Он всегда был эгоистичным и жестоким, холодным и несгибаемым. Так почему же Барри глядел на него так, словно Лен — это воздух, которым он дышит? Он не знал, не мог понять, почему Барри любит его, ведь Лен ни о ком, кроме своей сестры, никогда не волновался.  
  
Лен целовал его, передавая каждую частичку нежности в своей душе, потому что Барри заслуживал преданности. Не Лен. Он никогда не будет достоин сердца Барри.  
  
Лен так любил вкус его губ, мог наслаждаться им часами, словно путник в пустыне, добравшийся до оазиса и мечтающий утолить свою жажду. Сущность Барри была эликсиром, растапливающим сплошную стену льда внутри Лена, отделяющую мир от неистового и яростного чудовища, созданного из его эмоций. Люди думали, что он всегда холодный и отстраненный, но правда в том, что за этой толщей льда жил яростный, ревущий тигр, полный гнева, боли, одиночества и ненависти к себе, и единственной возможностью выжить для Лена было полное оледенение.  
  
Те эмоции, что кипели в его душе, всегда были голодны, стремились наброситься и убить, уничтожить, но Барри держал его крепко, заглушая рвущиеся наружу страшные звуки. Зверь прислушался, свернулся калачиком и замурлыкал.  
  
Своим невольным подчинением в спальне его Скарлет дал зверю возможность затащить в свое ущелье добровольную жертву. Барри не только был готов пожертвовать собой, он стремился накормить зверя, пока тот не будет удовлетворен. Рядом с Барри Лен чувствовал, что может наконец выпустить ревущего тигра из его клетки, ведь у Барри было достаточно сил не только для выживания, но и для подчинения этого чудовища себе. Но самое удивительное было в том, что Барри не только растопил лед и успокоил зверя, его Скарлет по-прежнему был рядом и хотел гораздо большего. Лен не понимал, что внутри него есть не только мертвенно холодный лед и озлобленное чудовище. Пока не встретил Барри.  
  
Лен нежился в болезненных тисках пальцев, скользящих по его спине, облизывал и прикусывал мягкую, уязвимую кожу на шее Барри. Он знал, что иногда здорово перебарщивал, ведя себя слишком жестоко по отношению к малышу. Лен не желал причинять ему боль. Ни за что. Он просто хотел дать Барри возможность чувствовать его, хотел оставить в нем часть себя, чтобы Барри никогда не забывал о нем, пока рискует своей жизнью, спасая мир. Лен хотел оставить Барри напоминание о том, что он нужен ему, что Барри всегда должен возвращаться туда, где его ждут.  
  
Лен был уверен, что никто не сможет защитить Барри, кроме него. Но это были лишь домыслы. Как только Лен попытался анализировать эту мысль с точки зрения логики, ничего не выходило. У Барри были способности, позволяющие ему сокрушать зло снова и снова, но мир — гораздо больше Централ Сити, и Лен прекрасно знал, что зло может таиться в сердцах обычных людей, а Барри был очень уязвим. Он всегда был слишком восприимчив, слишком жалостлив и добр, и реальный мир мог разорвать его в клочья быстрее, чем любой метачеловек. Лен был отлично осведомлен о зле, и он был единственным, кто мог уберечь Барри от этого ада.  
  
Лен наклонился над Барри, прижав ладони к матрасу, по обе стороны от его головы, невозмутимо смотря ему прямо в глаза, и хотя единственным источником света было крошечное окно под потолком, он мог разглядеть невинность, доблесть и храбрость во взгляде малыша.  
  
Лен почувствовал себя побежденным.  
  
— Пообещай мне кое-что, Барри, — шепотом потребовал он. У Лена было достаточно сил, чтобы убедить его сделать все, что ему нужно, но он хотел, чтобы Барри просто был в безопасности.  
  
Длинные ресницы Барри мазнули по его щекам, и он сфокусировал взгляд на лице Лена.  
  
— Все, что захочешь, — прошептал он. Такой доверчивый. Такой жаждущий повиноваться.  
  
Лен опустился чуть ниже, награждая Барри сладким поцелуем, наполненным томительным ожиданием, и пробормотал:  
  
— Обещай, что если тебе понадобится помощь, ты сразу обратишься ко мне.  
  
Он заметил, как дернулся кадык Барри, когда тот нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Я обещаю.  
  
Этих слов было недостаточно. Лен знал, каким самоотверженным и благородным может быть его Скарлет. Барри, не задумываясь, нарушит данное обещание, если Лену потребуется защита.  
  
Он прихватил зубами пухлую губу Барри, игриво оттянул ее и тут же выпустил.  
  
— Никогда не забывай, что у меня везде есть глаза. Мне необходимо слышать тебя хотя бы один раз в день, если у тебя не будет возможности прибежать сюда. Или я появлюсь в Централ Сити и начну палить без разбора. И даю гарантию, что ты не оценишь моей фирменной помощи. Ты меня понял?  
  
Улыбка Барри осветила его лицо, словно солнце, пробившееся сквозь пасмурное небо, а глаза засияли голубыми вспышками молний. Лен задержал дыхание от такой невероятной красоты силы скорости, что текла по венам Скарлет. Лен миллион раз видел, как в радужке глаз Барри мелькают оранжевые молнии, но блеск небесного цвета Лен наблюдал всего один раз.  
  
Когда они последний раз занимались любовью, а потом… потом Лен заставил Барри уйти.  
  
Барри в руках Лена словно рассыпался на части, и это было самое прекрасное разрушение, которое Лену доводилось видеть. Барри впился взглядом в его лицо, слова рвались из него наружу и наконец…  
  
— Лен, я лю…  
  
Лену потребовались доли секунды, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Целуя опешившего Барри, Лен не закрывал глаз и видел, как на дне его радужки снова заискрили ярко-голубые молнии.  
  
Что это значит? Почему это опять происходит? И именно сейчас?  
  
— Боже, Лен, ты действительно угрожаешь убить кого-то, если я вдруг не выйду на связь или не приду сюда? Куда делись старомодные, но милые цветы и шоколад? Это намного проще, чем обрушивать небесные кары на моих врагов, если я поцарапаюсь во время драки, — поддразнил Барри.  
  
Зверь внутри Лена самодовольно заурчал.  
  
— Барри, цветы засохнут, тебя я уже накормил и куплю тебе весь шоколад в мире, а если он будет жидкий, то вымажу тебя им с ног до головы. Я прошу всего лишь один телефонный звонок в день. Это не слишком много.  
  
Барри приподнял бедра, вжимаясь в Лена.  
  
— Что если я хочу звонить тебе чаще? — в его голосе послышалась чертовщинка. — Отправлять сообщения… А вдруг мне приспичит прислать тебе фотку своего члена?  
  
Лен зарычал, вжимаясь стояком куда-то в живот Барри, заставляя того на мгновение потерять самообладание.  
  
— Ты можешь поговорить со мной, когда захочешь, но лучше мне никогда не видеть у себя в телефоне фото твоего члена. Если у тебя есть время, чтобы отправить фотографию, то лучше ускоряй свой зад и покажи мне его вживую.  
  
Лен отчетливо разглядел, как на шее Барри запульсировала венка, а его тело вспыхнуло от силы скорости. Он всегда мог точно сказать, когда Барри начинает терять самообладание, но теперь Барри доверял контроль Лену. Однако по факту Лен ничего и не предпринимал, потому что Барри все делал сам. Он был настолько сильным, сильнее, чем думал, а Лен был нужен ему только в качестве якоря. Барри действительно сам контролировал непостоянную и мощную силу скорости.  
  
Лен подождал, пока Барри подчинит себе своенравное тело, и подарил ему еще один благодарный поцелуй.  
  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он у запыхавшегося и покрасневшего Барри.  
  
Тот хрипло рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, все хорошо. Не помню, говорил ли я раньше, но когда я в постели с кем-то и… возбуждаюсь, спидфорс внутри просыпается и заставляет мое тело… вибрировать, и я… размываюсь.  
  
Лен прижался к Барри и фыркнул ему прямо в ухо.  
  
— Умник. Так значит я тебя _возбуждаю_ , Скарлет?  
  
Беззаботное выражение исчезло с лица Барри, уступив место хищной похоти, мерцающей на дне его глаз.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько. — Барри нарочито медленно облизал нижнюю губу.  
  
Вдруг картинка перед глазами Лена смазалась, он замер, желудок ухнул куда-то в пятки, тело подпрыгнуло словно игла на виниле. Он очутился на спине, а Барри навис над ним с довольной ухмылкой. Лен зажмурился, выжидая, пока все внутри вернется на место от этого резкого скачка.  
  
— Что я говорил об использовании сил во время секса без моего разрешения?  
  
Барри скользнул рукой между их телами и сжал его член.  
  
— Я думаю, мы уже оба в курсе, что я не всегда буду следовать твоим правилам.  
  
Лен вздрогнул, прижатый к постели разгоряченным телом Барри, когда рука, поглаживающая ему член, начала сначала приятно нагреваться, а потом мерно завибрировала от электрического заряда, пульсирующего в кончиках пальцев Барри.  
  
— Ох, блядь! — выругался Снарт, лужей растекаясь от волн дразнящего удовольствия, распространяющихся от паха по всему телу и возвращающихся обратно.  
  
Уверенный и властный голос Барри достиг ушей Лена словно через вату.  
  
— Похоже, сейчас у тебя не очень получается контролировать мои силы.  
  
Лен не мог с этим поспорить, он был слишком занят, пытаясь удержать надвигающийся оргазм, что было все труднее и труднее с каждым движением вибрирующих пальцев.  
  
— Давай посмотрим, что будет, если я…  
  
Рот Лена приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, когда Барри пропустил через пальцы еще больше скорости и вибрации. Лен никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Ощущения были чем-то похожи на то, что Лен испытывал во время спасения из Окулуса, когда Барри схватил его и побежал обратно на корабль, но на этот раз Барри подталкивал Лена к оглушительному и взрывоопасному оргазму. Легкость, с которой Барри удалось лишить его контроля, вышибла из его легких весь воздух. Прежде чем Лен запаниковал, Барри загнал спидфорс обратно в свое собственное тело и медленно убрал руку.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Лен, — шептал Барри, чередуя слова с поцелуями. — Я никогда не сделаю с тобой ничего без твоего разрешения. — Лен снова задохнулся, борясь со своим телом, жаждущим разрядки. — Но я хочу иногда брать бразды правления в свои руки.  
  
Снарт едва мог дышать, судорожно втягивая воздух.  
  
Его член напрягся настолько, что уже начал болеть от задержки оргазма, но Лен был полон решимости победить своенравный организм. Когда он в очередной раз подошел к самому краю ощущений, то смог кое-как составить предложение из слов:  
  
— В другой раз. А сейчас ты возьмешь смазку, подготовишь _себя_ и будешь ездить _на мне_.  
  
Барри коварно улыбнулся, но выполнил распоряжение. Прищурив глаза, Лен наблюдал, как Барри достал из тумбочки смазку, а потом снова вернулся на место, оседлав бедра Лена.  
  
Горячая скользкая ладонь сжала член, сдвигая вверх и вниз крайнюю плоть. Лен зашипел сквозь зубы и вцепился в бедра Барри, предупреждающе рыча.  
  
Барри подмигнул ему с кокетливой улыбкой и поерзал на месте. Головка члена уперлась в тесное отверстие, и Лена словно током ударило от предвкушения.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, в чьих руках сейчас находится власть? — дерзко спросил Барри, вжимая член чуть глубже, размазывая смазку по коже.  
  
— Всегда, Скарлет, — с отчаянным желанием простонал Лен.  
  
Барри прошило мелкой дрожью. Он зашипел, впуская член почти полностью. Лен выругался, задница Барри была такой тесной и узкой, что сносило крышу. Барри тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, упираясь руками в грудь Лена, двигаясь на члене, пока не опустился до конца. Лену пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы от вида гибкого стройного тела, возвышающегося над ним, не кончить тут же. Мышцы в теле Барри напряглись, бедра сжимались с каждым движением.  
  
В этот момент Скарлет был слишком красивым, слишком запредельным для Лена, чтобы просто смотреть на него. Его блеск опалил душу, черная тень исчезла, и все темные секреты Лена были как на ладони. Барри буквально принес свет во тьму Лена и заставил его стать лучше.  
  
Барри быстро приспособился к размеру Лена. Он привстал, а затем опустился вниз с гортанным стоном, а руки собственнически погладили Лену грудь, вторя медленному четкому ритму. Лен собрался с силами, ловя ускользающий контроль. Барри двигался на нем словно обольстительная сирена, заманивающая Лена на самую сладкую смерть в его руках.  
  
Ладонь Барри, все еще скользкая от смазки, стиснула твердый член, двигаясь по стволу в одном ритме с толчками внутри. Лен чувствовал, что малыш долго не продержится, особенно после того, как он сам подтолкнул его к грани, поэтому перехватил его запястья, с силой отводя в сторону, чтобы сжать член собственными подрагивающими пальцами.  
  
— Это принадлежит мне, Скарлет, — зарычал он, резко вколачиваясь в задницу Барри. — Только мне. Единственная рука, которая может заставить тебя кончить — моя.  
  
Барри запрокинул голову и протяжно застонал, когда широкая ладонь прошлась от темных паховых волос к головке, другой рукой Лен подгонял его, вынуждая двигаться на члене резче и быстрее.  
  
— Боже, Лен! — вскрикнул Барри от одного особенно сильного толчка Лена, подающегося бедрами навстречу ему. Вздрогнув, он дернулся вперед, с силой засаживая свой член в тугой кулак Лена.  
  
— Мои душа и тело — твои. Только твои. Только твои…  
  
Чудовище внутри согласно зарычало, предвкушая скорый оргазм Барри. Рука Лена ускорилась, большой палец скользнул вверх-вниз по липкой от смазки уздечке, Барри начал мелко трястись, его размеренные движения сбились, превращаясь в хаотичные. Лен уперся пятками в сбитое одеяло, глубже засаживая в задницу Барри, который беззвучно открывал рот, не в силах выдавить хоть звук.  
  
— Вот так, малыш, — назидательно произнес Лен, лаская желанное тело урчащим голосом. — Отдайся мне. Хочу тебя всего.  
  
Барри едва успел последний раз опуститься на член — с громким непристойным хлопком, разорвавшим влажную тишину комнаты, а потом откинул голову назад, задыхаясь, и провалился в омут экстаза. Лен продолжал сжимать его член, выдаивая из него сперму, расчертившую его грудь белыми тонкими полосами и каплями, а сам погружался в тесное, дрожащее нутро. Когда Барри перестал стонать, словно сорвав голос, и рухнул на грудь Лена, подрагивая от усталости, Лен обнял его, давая уткнуться влажным носом себе в шею. Теперь, когда малыш получил свою порцию удовольствия, Лен мог позаботиться о себе.  
  
Обняв Барри за узкую спину, Лен приподнял бедра, медленно погружая член в гладкое узкое отверстие. В его руках Барри был безвольным и податливым, лениво оставлял легкие, почти воздушные поцелуи на шее Лена, который вдруг ощутил странное чувство свободы, трахая Барри и тем самым заявляя свои права на него. Тугая горячая спираль оргазма внутри набирала силу с каждым толчком, пока не взорвалась, вышибая Лену мозги. Член дернулся, Лен еще раз двинул бедрами, погружаясь в задницу Барри так глубоко, будто в отчаянной попытке оставить внутри его Скарлет частичку себя. Он тихо выругался, а Барри успокаивающе погладил его взмокшую шею.  
  
— Мне так хорошо, Лен… Так правильно. Никто не может так позаботиться обо мне. Только ты. Никто не может обладать мной, только ты.  
  
Лен закрыл глаза, греясь в теплых лучах любви своего малыша. Яркое сияние освещало безжизненные пустыни сердца Лена, исцеляющие лучи проникали глубоко под кожу, возвращая заледеневшее сердце к жизни. То, как сила Барри окутывала его, как шелковой лентой оплетали его слова малыша, пока Лен превращался обратно из жаждущей массы желания в человека, до ужаса пугало его.  
  
Лен так сильно сжал Барри, что тот протестующе пискнул. Сражу разжав руки, Лен в качестве извинений погладил его гладкую спину.  
  
Лен понимал, что ему нужно сказать хоть что-то, выразить Барри благодарность за его бескорыстное желание отдаваться без остатка, но слова вряд ли могли бы передать весь спектр пожирающих его эмоций.  
  
Он не знал, как правильно объяснить Барри, какие именно чувства были у Лена в мыслях. Эмоции всегда были ему чужды, так что Лен не мог объяснить их даже самому себе. Все, что Лен знал точно — Барри нужен ему, как воздух для дыхания, и Лен никогда не сможет отпустить его.  
  
Ресницы Барри защекотали его шею. Лен сглотнул и прочистил горло.  
  
— Ты будешь возвращаться ко мне, как только сможешь?  
  
— Так часто, что тебя начнет тошнить от моего лица. — Улыбку Барри Лен мог ощутить физически.  
  
Спихнув Барри с себя, Лен уложил его рядом. Он обхватил ладонями его щеки и взволнованно произнес:  
  
— Я никогда не смогу насытиться тобой. Я думал, что могу позволить тебе уйти, но… это был всего лишь самообман. Каждый раз, когда ты будешь возвращаться, я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
  
Барри заулыбался, вглядываясь Лену в лицо.  
  
— Я всегда буду возвращаться в твои объятия. Потому что мое место здесь.  
  
Лен снова зажмурился от незнакомого приятного покалывания во всем теле, которое появилось после слов Барри, и потянулся к нему, чтобы скрепить сделку поцелуем.  
  
Отстранившись, он прижал Барри к себе и прошептал:  
  
— Отдохни, Скарлет. Обещаю, я буду хранить твой покой, пока не придет время мчаться спасать мир.


End file.
